The Innocent Life
by Aria Desu
Summary: Chapter 5 update! Akasuna Sasori membenci adik kembarnya, Akasuna Sakura. Suatu hari kecelakaan mengakibatkan Sakura koma. Sebuah mimpi aneh menawarkan untuk membangunkan Sakura dengan suatu misi sulit dalam jangka waktu satu tahun. Akankah Sasori berhasil menyelesaikan misi tersebut demi kembarannya yang Ia 'benci? AU. Read and review minna!
1. Sister's Noise

**Author notes : Haloha minna! Ini fanfic keduaku dan pasti masih abal-abal banget tulisan ini ;w; Dan ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom Naruto, mohon bantuannya ya senpai. Sebenernya ide ini mendadak muncul waktu stress ngafalin ulangan apa gitu aku sendiri udah lupa hehe… yaudah, langsung baca aja deh ya!**

**Disclaimer : Masa sih gatau? Yaudah ntar aku kasih tau ya, yang jelas bukan punya Aria ya XD**

**Summary : Sasori tidak suka pada adik kembarnya, Sakura. Sakura selalu mengikuti Sasori kemanapun Sasori pergi, bermain, di sekolah, dan di rumah. Tapi saat tingkah laku Sakura berubah, Sasori merasa ada yang kurang… perasaan apa ini?**

**Words : 3.161 **

**The Innocent Life**

**Chapter 1 : Sister's Noise**

"Sasori-nii!"

Saat ini matahari sedang bersinar terik, membuat siapa pun di Konoha ingin diam di dalam rumah dengan AC, atau sekedar menikmati ice cream untuk menyejukkan diri. Namun, di depan sebuah taman terdapat dua orang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang tampaknya kurang akur. Yang satu adalah anak laki-laki berambut merah, bermata hazel dengan kaos putih polos dan celana pendek selutut. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah anak perempuan berambut merah muda, bermata emerald dengan kaos hijau muda tanpa lengan dan rok di atas lutut.

"Sasori-nii!"

Anak laki-laki bernama Sasori tersebut nampak tidak mempedulikan teriakan sang adik dan terus berjalan dengan ekspresi kesal. Di belakangnya, anak perempuan berambut merah muda itu terus mengikuti langkah kakinya dengan ekspresi takut dan bersalah.

"Sasori—"

"Iya aku dengar, Sakura!" bentak Sasori pada adik kembarnya. Ya, mereka adalah anak kembar.

"Ha—habisnya daritadi nii-chan tidak menjawab Sakura," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Lalu? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" balas Sasori cuek.

"Sasori-nii… marah?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap mata Sasori dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Setiap kali Sasori melihat tatapan Sakura yang seperti itu, ia selalu merasa bersalah. Tapi Sasori tidak ingin menunjukkannya dan memilih untuk diam dan lanjut berjalan.

Sakura tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya semula, "Sasori-nii… tidak senang ya dengan Sakura?"

Langkah Sasori pun terhenti. Tidak senang? Dibilang benci pun sepertinya tidak berlebihan. Ya, Akasuna Sasori membenci adik kembarnya Akasuna Sakura. Padahal mereka lahir sebagai anak kembar, tapi Sasori merasa dunia mereka sangat berbeda, tentu selain fakta bahwa dirinya laki-laki dan adik kembarnya perempuan. Sasori merasa perhatian orang tuanya jauh lebih tertuju untuk Sakura. Padahal mereka terlahir dari ibu yang sama, tapi sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang, Sasori yang pendiam sedangkan Sakura ceria. Mungkin perhatian orang tua lah alasan terbesar Sasori membenci Sakura. Yah, bagaimana pun seorang anak pasti sangat menginginkan kasih sayang dan perhatian orang tua mereka.

"…" Sasori terdiam. Salah satu alasan lain Sasori membenci Sakura adalah karena Sakura perempuan. Sasori selalu merasa risih dan malu jika ia sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya yang lain dan Sakura selalu membuntutinya. Ia berharap adik kembarnya adalah laki-laki agar ia bisa bermain bersama dan bukannya mendapat beban untuk selalu menjaga adiknya yang merepotkan ini, "Jangan selalu mengikutiku. Kau…" rasanya Sasori agak berat untuk mengucapkan kata selanjutnya tapi ia merasa harus, "…menyebalkan."

Sasori pun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk kembali pulang ke rumah dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempat. Sakura hanya bisa diam dan menatap punggung Sasori yang semakin menjauh dan dari pandangan. Selama ini Sakura memang terbiasa dengan sikap dingin kakak kembarnya, ia terbiasa dengan tatapan tajam dari kakaknya, tapi tidak untuk kalimat yang tadi. Meski Sakura tidak begitu mengerti arti kata 'menyebalkan' tapi ia merasa dadanya sakit. Padahal ia hanya dimintai tolong oleh ibu mereka untuk memanggil Sasori pulang dari rumah temannya, yang hanya terpisah oleh sebuah taman dan lima rumah, karena hari sudah menjelang sore.

_**Location: Akasuna's family house**_

Saat Sasori tiba di rumah rasa kesalnya belum hilang, terlebih lagi saat ia tiba pertanyaan dari Ibunya adalah, "Dimana Sakura?" untungnya ia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu karena beberapa detik kemudian adik kembarnya itu masuk. Sasori merasa semakin kesal, padahal yang diminta pulang oleh Ibunya adalah dirinya tapi kenapa saat tiba di rumah tidak ada salam selamat datang tapi malah menanyakan adiknya. Sudah jelas kan adiknya pasti akan sama-sama tiba di rumah juga. Sasori sempat melirik ke arah Sakura dan Ibunya, hatinya terasa semakin sakit karena dilihatnya sang Ibu sedang mengelus-elus kepala Sakura sambil tersenyum, dan adik kembarnya itu tampak sedikit murung. Mungkin karena kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi di depan taman, tapi ya sudahlah ia tidak mau begitu memikirkannya. Sasori langsung berlari menuju lantai dua dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi sore, mungkin saja air shower dapat membawa kekesalannya pergi.

Sakura melihat Onii-chan nya berlari ke lantai dua tadinya ia ingin ikut mengejarnya, tapi mengingat kalimat di depan taman rasanya kakinya jadi sulit digerakkan. Sakura memang anak yang optimisme nya tinggi dan tidak suka berburuk sangka, jadi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghapus pikiran bahwa kakaknya itu sedang berusaha menjauhi dirinya. _"Mungkin saja Onii-chan mau mandi, Sakura tidak usah ikut lagipula Sakura kan sudah mandi sore,"_ pikirnya. "Okaa-san, Sakura mau bantu masak makan malam ya," ucapnya sambil kembali menunjukkan senyum imutnya dan berlari mengejar Ibunya.

Selama Sakura dan Karen, ibu Sasori dan Sakura, memasak makan malam Sasori yang sudah selesai dengan mandi sorenya duduk di kasurnya. Kasurnya dan kasur Sakura bertingkat, Sasori bagian atas dan Sakura bagian bawah. Sebenarnya Sasori ingin membantu Ibunya dan Sakura mempersiapkan makan malam, tapi ia masih merasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah ia ucapkan tadi sore dan belum siap untuk bertatap muka dengan adik kembarnya.

Sekitar setengah jam Sasori terus duduk di kasurnya, ia mendengar suara mobil Ayahnya tanda bahwa ia sudah kembali dari kantor. Sasori melirik ke arah jam dinding dan menyadari sekarang sudah pukul 18.30. Ia pun segera turun dari kasurnya untuk berjalan menuju dapur, tapi adik kembarnya lebih dulu menghampirinya dari balik pintu kamar mereka. "Onii-chan, makan malam sudah siap. Setelah Otou-san selesai mandi kita semua mau makan," ucapnya sambil tetap tersenyum manis ke arah Onii-chan nya.

Sasori sebenarnya terkejut, bagaimana bisa Sakura tersenyum semanis itu seolah Sasori tidak pernah mengucapkan kalimat kejam itu padanya. Sasori jadi merasa sedikit malu pada dirinya sendiri, tapi ia tidak mau menunjukkannya dan sebagai balasannya ia hanya menjawab, "Sebentar lagi aku kebawah." Sakura pun mengangguk dan berlari menuruni tangga.

"_Biasanya Sakura menarik-narik tanganku supaya cepat turun…"_ pikir Sasori. Tidak mau terlalu memikirkan hal itu Sasori pun segera keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Setibanya ia di meja makan, ia langsung duduk di kursi biasanya, di samping kursi Sakura. Ia dan Sakura sudah duduk bersebelahan, namun rasanya ada yang aneh. Ya, aneh, biasanya Sakura selalu berceloteh ceria pada Sasori, meski sering kali juga Sasori mengabaikannya. Tapi kali ini hanya ada keheningan, jika ada yang berbicara pun itu pasti antara Sakura dengan Karen, atau Sasori dengan Karen. Beberapa menit kemudian Haru, ayah dari Sakura dan Sasori, menghampiri meja makan dan berseru, "Hai anak-anak kesayanganku, Sasori dan Sakura," sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya.

Sakura langsung tersenyum lebar dan melompat dari kursinya yang tinggi dan memeluk ayahnya. Karen, Haru, dan Sakura tertawa gembira, sedangkan Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Setelah Sakura puas memeluk dan kepalanya diusap-usap oleh ayahnya, ia kembali berusaha menaiki kursinya. Haru menatap Sasori dan kembali membuka kedua tanganya, mengisyaratkan bahwa sekarang adalah giliran sang bocah berambut merah ini. Sasori turun dari kursinya dan memeluk ayahnya, ia juga mendapatkan usapan di kepala. Setelah kebiasaan sebelum makan ini selesai, mereka langsung memulai makan malam.

"Oh iya, Sasori, Sakura, besok maaf ya Okaa-san tidak bisa menjemput kalian di sekolah. Okaa-san dapat kabar katanya teman Okaa-san waktu kuliah dulu meninggal, jadi mau pergi melayat," ucap Karen di sela-sela perbincangan.

Sakura tampak bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya sambil sendok tetap berada dalam mulutnya, "Melayat? Itu apa?"

Haru tampak sedih mendengar berita tersebut, namun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan anaknya, "Itu artinya menghadiri ke upacara pemakamannya, sayang. Tapi Otou-san juga tidak bisa menjemput kalian, Otou-san juga kan baru pulang dari kantor pukul 17.00."

"Aduh, bagaimana ini. Okaa-san pun baru ditelepon tadi sore, dadakan sekali jadi belum sempat menitipkan kalian pada siapa-siapa," ucap Karen khawatir.

Sasori pun angkat bicara, "Kami bisa pulang sendiri Okaa-san, Otou-san. Lagipula jarak TK dan rumah tidak terlalu jauh."

"Iya! Sakura bisa pulang berdua dengan Onii-chan kok! Hehe…" timpal Sakura sambil tersenyum bahagia. Mungkin, hanya mungkin jika Sasori berkata seperti itu berarti Sasori sudah memaafkan dirinya, dan jelas itu membuat Sakura senang.

"Tapi kan tetap saja berbahaya kalau dua anak berumur 5 tahun jalan sendirian, apalagi anaknya kembar imut-imut seperti kalian ini! Kalau diculik bagaimana? Dan belum lagi kan harus menyebrang jalan, Okaa-san khawatir," cerocos wanita berambut cokelat muda sebahu itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita titipkan saja pada keluarga temannya Sasori yang rumahnya dekat dengan kita itu, siapa namanya? Tou-san lupa," ucap Haru.

"Itachi, Otou-san," jawab Sasori datar sambil memotong sosis yang ukurannya agak kebesaran untuk mulutnya yang mungil itu.

Haru menjentikkan jarinya, "Nah itu. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu, Tou-san. Aku tidak mau merepotkan orang tuanya Itachi."

"Okaa-san juga memang tidak mau merepotkan keluarga Uchiha itu, tapi bagaimana lagi…"

Sakura mengacungkan tangan kanannya dan berkata, "Sakura dan Sasori-nii tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kok Tou-san, Kaa-san. Kalau hanya menyebrang jalan kan ada Sasori-nii yang akan menjaga Sakura supaya Sakura tetap aman, iya kan?"

Melihat adiknya tersenyum seperti itu, Sasori tidak bisa menolak, "Iya…"

Meski sempat terjadi perdebatan selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Karen dan Haru menyerah dan mengizinkan kedua anak kembarnya untuk pulang sendiri besok. Acara makan malam pun selesai, keluarga Akasuna sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk menonton televisi sampai jam tidur Sasori dan Sakura tiba. Setelah menyikat gigi, kedua anak kembar itu pun berjalan menuju kamarnya, dengan Sakura yang tampak sudah sangat mengantuk.

Setibanya mereka di kamar, Sakura segera membaringkan diri di atas kasur empuknya dan bergumam, "Oyasumi Onii-chan," dan terlelap menuju dunia mimpi. Sedangkan Sasori menaiki tangga pendek menuju kasurnya dan bergumam pelan, "Oyasumi Sakura-chan."

Malam berganti pagi. Cahaya bulan berganti menjadi cahaya hangat matahari. Seperti biasa, Konoha pun mulai ramai kembali. Burung-burung mulai bersautan satu sama lain, cahaya matahari tampak sedikit demi sedikit menyinari langit cerah ini, dan suara percakapan manusia mulai terdengar disana-sini.

Saat ini masih pukul 6 pagi, namun Sakura sudah terbangun dari tidurnya padahal jam wakernya biasanya berbunyi pukul 06.30. Ia merasa kepanasan di kasurnya dan ingin rasanya ia segera mandi pagi. Sakura mengusap-usap matanya yang masih terasa berat karena mengantuk sambil mulai turun dari kasurnya untuk beranjak ke kamar mandi. Sebenarnya Sakura merasa kepalanya sedikit berat, tapi ia mengabaikannya dan beranggapan mungkin itu efek kerena dirinya masih mengantuk. Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi lantai 2 perlahan dan mengambil handuknya. Sempat ia mencium wangi masakan ibunya dan tersenyum membayangkan kira-kira apa menu sarapan pagi ini.

Sekitar 20 menit Sakura di kamar mandi, kemudian ia kembali ke kamarnya dan Sasori. Sakura melihat ke arah kasur kakak kembarnya, dan nampaknya ia masih tertidur pulas. Sakura pun membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan seragam TK nya yang berwarna merah muda, warnanya hampir menyerupai warna rambutnya tapi ini sedikit lebih tua, dan memakainya. Tepat saat alarm berbunyi, Sakura sudah selesai mengenakan seragamnya dan Sasori pun terbangun sambil mengusap matanya seperti yang tadi dilakukan oleh Sakura. Ia pun segera turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Karena Sasori tidak mematikan alarm jam waker nya, maka Sakura lah yang mematikannya.

Sasori sempat terkejut mendapati adik kembarnya sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya sedangkan dirinya baru terbangun. Biasanya Sasori lah yang pertama bangun dan melihat adiknya masih tertidur pulas. _"Jangan-jangan aku bangun kesiangan?"_ pikirnya panik kemudian ia segera berlari keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi. Sakura hanya bisa menatap kembarannya dengan tatapan heran, kemudian duduk di kasurnya sambil menunggu Sasori. Kakinya ia julurkan ke lantai, meski tidak dapat mencapainya, dan mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya kedepan dan kebelakang sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian Sasori kembali ke dalam kamar dan dengan tergesa-gesa memakai seragam berwarna biru mudanya. Sakura semakin heran melihat tingkah laku Sasori dan menegurnya, "Sasori-nii, kenapa terburu-buru?"

Sasori terdiam sebentar dan menatap adik kembarnya. Melihat adiknya sesantai itu, ia merasa ada yang salah. Ia pun melirik jam dinding dan jam wakernya, dan disana tertera 06.43. Sasori menepuk jidatnya sendiri, ia merasa bodoh. "Aku kira kita kesiangan," jawabnya singkat.

"Hee? Bukan berarti kalau Sakura bangun duluan artinya kita kesiangan lho," Sakura pun menggembungkan kedua pipinya imut, "Okaa-san sudah membuatkan sarapan, ayo Onii-chan kita ke bawah," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan berlari semangat ke lantai 1.

_**Location: Konoha Kindegarten A**_

Saat ini Sasori dan Sakura sudah tiba di taman kanak-kanak Konoha A setelah diantar oleh Karen. Di Konoha ini terdapat 4 taman kanak-kanak, mulai dari A-D. Sebenarnya A, B, C, dan D itu hanyalah nama TK nya saja, berhubung Konoha itu luas, jadi TK nya tersebar di 4 titik.

Terlihat anak-anak lain pun sudah tiba di TK Konoha A, ada yang sudah duduk di dalam kelas, ada yang sedang berkumpul di taman bermain TK, ada juga yang baru memasuki gerbang seperti Sasori dan Sakura. Setelah Karen mencium kening dan pipi kedua anak kembarnya ia segera pergi menuju ke pemakaman temannya yang berada di Suna.

Biasanya Sakura pasti akan menggandeng paksa tangan Sasori, dan kadang ini membuat Sasori malu, namun kali ini Sakura hanya tersenyum ke arahnya dan berlari kecil menuju kelas, "Onii-chan ayo masuk!"

Sebenarnya Sasori merasa senang juga sekarang Sakura tidak se-menyebalkan biasanya, tapi entah kenapa di sudut hatinya ia merasa sepi. Rasanya ada yang salah dengan tingkah laku adiknya ini. Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya berharap pemikiran aneh ini hilang dari kepalanya kemudian mulai berjalan perlahan menuju ruang kelas.

_**Location: Sakura and Sasori's classroom**_

Sejak kemarin ternyata memang benar, Sakura berubah. Tentu ia masih ceria, tersenyum, dan manis seperti biasanya, tapi ada yang berbeda. Sasori merasakannya dan menyadarinya, kemungkinan besar ini adalah efek dari perkataannya kemarin sore.

Biasanya Sakura selalu menempel-nempel pada Sasori meskipun Sasori sedang bermain dengan Itachi, Deidara, dan teman laki-lakinya yang lain. Setiap kali ada pembagian kelompok, Sakura selalu menarik tangan Sasori agar satu kelompok, dan segala kegiatan lainnya pun sama saja.

Tapi seharian ini Sakura tidak mengusik Sasori saat dirinya sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya yang disebut-sebut sebagai kelompok Akatsuki itu. Sakura berusaha untuk bergabung dan bermain dengan anak perempuan lainnya, meski beberapa kali ia seperti tidak dianggap. Ya, pada dasarnya Sakura selalu menempel pada Sasori, sehingga ia hanya mempunyai sedikit sekali teman perempuan. Bahkan bisa dibilang teman perempuannya hanya Konan, itu pun karena Konan adalah satu-satunya anggota perempuan dalam Akatsuki. Konan bisa bergabung dengan Akatsuki karena rumahnya bertetangga dengan Pein, ketua Akatsuki. Sebenarnya Sakura pernah diajak bergabung oleh Pein, berhubung Sakura anak baik dan sering bermain dengan mereka, namun Sasori melarangnya. Bukan anggota Akatsuki saja Sakura sudah sangat mengganggunya, bagaimana jika ia menjadi anggota?

Sakura hanya mengusik Sasori sekali hari ini, yaitu saat dirinya memberikan kotak bekal Sasori yang ternyata salah dimasukkan kedalam tas Sakura oleh ibunya. Setelah memberikan kotak bekal itu Sakura langsung pergi dan berusaha untuk ikut bergabung dengan kerumunan anak perempuan yang lainnya. Sakura memang anak yang manis dan baik, namun ia sedikit mengalami kesulitan jika harus berinteraksi dengan orang yang menurutnya asing. Melihat adik kembarnya tidak dianggap oleh anak-anak yang lain dan akhirnya ia memakan bekalnya sendirian di mejanya, membuat hati Sasori sedikit sakit, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa.

Tanpa disadarinya ternyata sedari tadi Sasori selalu memperhatikan Sakura, dan ini membuat teman-teman Akatsuki nya heran. "Ne, Sasori. Dari tadi kamu memperhatikan Sakura terus, ada apa?" tanya Pein.

"Tidak biasanya Sakura-chan duduk sendirian begitu. Biasanya kan dia selalu bergabung dengan kita, un," timpal Deidara.

Sasori terdiam beberapa saat sebelum pikirannya kembali terfokus, "Entah. Biarkan saja, begini lebih damai," lalu ia kembali meminum susu kotak cokelatnya.

Di sisi lain, Sakura sedang menatap kotak bekalnya dengan lesu. Rasanya ia tidak bernafsu untuk makan, padahal biasanya ini adalah salah satu waktu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Lidah Sakura terasa aneh, makanan yang melewati tenggorokannya terasa sedikit pahit. Karena Sakura benar-benar tidak bernafsu untuk makan, akhirnya ia merapikan kembali kotak bekalnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas, kemudian menghabiskan susu kotak rasa stroberi kesukaannya, meski rasanya agak aneh kali ini.

Pukul 13.00, matahari serasa berada di puncak kepala. Udara terasa panas sekali, ditambah lagi ini adalah musim panas. Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi di TK Konoha A, dan anak-anak langsung berlarian keluar kelas untuk menemui orang tuanya lalu pulang. Tapi tidak untuk anak kembar merah dan merah muda ini. Hari ini Ibu mereka, yang biasanya datang menjemput tidak bisa hadir karena harus melayat temannya di Suna dan berjanji akan tiba di rumah pukul 15.00, jadi mereka harus pulang sendiri. Biasanya anak TK tidak akan berani pulang sendiri, tapi tidak untuk Sasori. Ia merasa sudah besar dan berani untuk pulang sendiri. Tapi ia tidak sendiri, ia berdua dengan adik kembarnya. Sasori sebagai seorang kakak jelas mendapat tanggung jawab untuk menjaga adiknya, dan Sasori menyanggupi itu.

Sebenarnya jarang sekali Sasori menawarkan tangannya untuk bergandengan dengan tangan Sakura, tapi kali ini ia merasa harus karena mereka akan menyebrangi beberapa jalan. "Sini, pegang tanganku nanti kita akan menyebrangi jalan."

Harusnya Sakura merasa senang Sasori mau memberikan tangannya untuk ia gandeng, tapi Sakura merasa tidak enak. Sakura merasa tangannya sendiri panas, ia tidak ingin kakaknya khawatir atau merasa kepanasan karena menggandeng tangannya, jadi ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak usah. Sakura juga kan sudah besar, jadi Sakura tidak perlu digandeng lagi."

Sasori merasa heran tapi karena ia sudah berjanji kepada orang tuanya untuk menjaga Sakura, dan tentu ia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya, ia meraih tangan kanan Sakura dengan tiba-tiba. Tentu saja ini mengejutkan Sakura, tapi Sasori juga terkejut karena…tangan Sakura terasa panas. "Sakura, kau sakit?"

Sakura segera menarik kembali tangannya dan menyembunyikannya dibalik tubuhnya, "Tidak kok, Sakura cuman kepanasan." Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasori hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai berjalan diikuti oleh Sakura.

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 10 menit, tibalah mereka berdua di jalan yang cukup besar. Disitu mereka harus menyebrang, kembali Sasori menawarkan tangannya, dan lagi-lagi ditolak oleh Sakura. Karena merasa kesal tawaran baiknya ditolak dua kali oleh adik kembarnya, Sasori langsung berjalan melewati zebra cross tanpa melirik kiri dan kanan terlebih dahulu. Ternyata saat Sasori menyebrang, lampu merah untuk kendaraan sudah berubah menjadi hijau. Sasori tidak menyadarinya, tetapi Sakura melihat ada sebuah truk besar yang mengebut ke arah Sasori.

Rasanya semua seperti slow motion. Sakura segera berlari, berniat untuk mendorong kakak kembarnya dari bahaya ia berteriak, "Onii-chan!" Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat adik kembarnya sedang berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke arahnya. Sedetik kemudian yang ia tahu hanya tubuhnya didorong dengan kuat oleh Sakura hingga tersungkur ke jalan beraspal.

Matanya melebar ketika ia melihat Sakura tersenyum lega ke arahnya dan kemudian tubuh adiknya terbanting, tertabrak, digantikan oleh truk besar berwarna kuning. Dan suara terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum air matanya turun, yaitu suara klakson dari truk kuning di depannya yang telah menabrak Sakura…

To be continued…

**Yaay! Begitulah chapter 1 XD Ini masih permulaan sih hehe… feels nya dapet kah? Disini aku ingin bikin karakter Sasori waktu kecil tuh dia benci sama Sakura, tapi meski benci masih ada rasa sayang karena mereka anak kembar, dan bibit-bibit siscon XD *plak***

**Chapter 1 ini aku ambil judul "Sister's Noise" sebenernya itu judul lagu fripSide OST nya Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S. Kalau ada yang belum nonton season 1 nya, nonton deh! Misaka Mikoto & Shirai Kuroko nya MOE lho! Hehe… aku ambil judul ini sebenernya bukan karena isi lagunya, tapi karena judulnya aja yang lumayan nyambung sama chapter ini. **

**Dimohon review nya ya senpai-tachi XD Bukan flame nya o3o See you next chapter!**


	2. Connect

**Author Note : Haloha! Kembali lagi dengan Aria di T.I.L chapter 2 XD Chapter 1 kemarin itu baru pembukaannya lho (semua orang juga udah pada tau). Di chapter ini kan Akatsuki muncul semua, tapi aku buat jadi versi se-normal mungkin. Soalnya ini demi kelanjutan cerita ;w; Selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer : Eh? Masa masih belum tau? Googling dulu gih, pasti bukan punya Aria kok o3o #plak**

**Summary : Waktu terus bergulir tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikannya, tapi waktu seperti terhenti bagi seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang selama 10 tahun terakhir ini tergeletak di kasur rumah sakit karena koma. Berhentinya waktu sang gadis menghentikan waktu saudara kembarnya juga. Kapan waktu mereka bisa bergulir lagi?**

**Words : 3.185**

**The Innocent Life**

**Chapter 2 : Connect**

Hari ini masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Matahari masih terbit dari Timur menuju Barat, langit musim panas masih berwarna biru cerah, jalanan di Konoha masih ramai, dan pria berambut merah itu pun tetap mengunjungi rumah sakit sepulang sekolah.

Sudah bagaikan rutinitas seorang pria berambut merah bernama Akasuna Sasori ini untuk datang ke Rumah Sakit Konoha sepulang sekolah. Disaat anak-anak seusianya lebih suka pergi bermain dengan teman atau mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, Sasori lebih memilih rutinitas ini sejak Ia berusia 5 tahun. Tidak, Sasori tidak sakit atau pun sedang menjalankan rehabilitasi, tapi lebih tepatnya Ia mengunjungi seseorang. Seseorang yang telah memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup hingga detik ini. Seseorang yang telah mengorbankan dirinya demi seorang Akasuna Sasori. Seseorang yang hingga detik ini masih terbaring tak berdaya di kamar rumah sakitnya.

Hampir seluruh pegawai rumah sakit mengenali Sasori karena tidak pernah sehari pun Sasori melanggar rutinitasnya. Entah itu hujan deras, matahari yang terik, sampai badai salju pun tidak bisa menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk menghampiri sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ya, gadis merah muda yang memberinya kesempatan hidup adalah adik kembarnya, Akasuna Sakura. Adik kembarnya yang dulu Ia benci, tapi sekarang…? Mungkin hanya perasaan menyesal dan bersalah yang semakin hari semakin menggerogotinya.

Bel pun berbunyi, tanda sekolah sudah berakhir. Seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah hari ini Ia akan pergi menuju rumah sakit untuk menjenguk adiknya. Saat Sasori akan beranjak dari bangkunya, sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya, "Hari ini mau menjenguk Sakura lagi, un?" tanya pria pirang bernama Deidara. Tanpa Sasori jawab pun Deidara sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

Sasori mendongakkan kepala ke atas, Ia melihat Deidara dan Tobi, seorang pria berambut hitam dengan topeng oranye nya yang khas selalu menempel disamping kepalanya. "Tobi juga mau ikut menjenguk Sakura! Karena Tobi anak baik!" teriak Tobi dengan semangat.

Sasori sebenarnya agak tidak setuju jika Tobi ikut, karena Ia selalu membuat ruangan Sakura menjadi berisik tidak karuan. Tapi ada alasan lain yang membuat Sasori hanya ingin sendirian menjenguk Sakura, dan Deidara menyadarinya, "Aku tahu besok adalah hari 'itu' kan. Justru karena besok, seluruh Akatsuki memutuskan untuk menjenguknya hari ini, un."

Setelah mempertibangkan beberapa saat, akhirnya Sasori hanya mengangguk kecil dan beranjak dari bangkunya. Saat Ia membuka pintu kelas, seluruh anggota Akatsuki sudah menunggunya. Pein, si rambut oranye ketua Akatsuki. Konan, gadis penyuka origami berambut biru. Kisame, pria berambut biru rancung. Hidan, pria dengan rambut abu-abu sedari lahir. Kakuzu, satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki yang selalu mengenakan masker kemanapun dan dimanapun. Itachi, pria berambut hitam dikucir. Terakhir Zetsu, anggota Akatsuki yang suka berkebun. Melihat seluruh teman temannya sudah berkumpul, Sasori hanya bisa menghela nafas dan lanjut berjalan diikuti seluruh Akatsuki.

_**Location: Konoha Hospital 4**__**th**__** floor**_

Koridor rumah sakit hening seperti biasanya, hanya terdengar langkah kaki kesepuluh anggota Akatsuki. Saat ini mereka semua sedang berjalan menuju kamar 404, kamar Akasuna Sakura. Tepat di depan pintu kamar Sakura, Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Akatsuki, "Aku masuk terlebihdahulu. Tunggu sekitar 5 menit, baru kalian masuk satu per satu." Mereka semua hanya bisa mengangguk.

Sasori membuka pintu kamar 404 dan berjalan masuk. Ruangan tempat Sakura tertidur selama 10 tahun terakhir tidak banyak berubah. Ruangan berwarna putih polos khas rumah sakit, kamar mandi di pojok ruangan, sebuah televisi, sebuah wastafel, sebuah sofa panjang dan sebuah kursi di samping kasur tempat Sakura terbaring.

"Aku pulang, Sakura," itu adalah kalimat yang Ia ucapkan setiap kali dirinya menjenguk Sakura. Sasori tahu jelas bahwa tidak akan ada jawaban dari adik kembarnya itu, tapi di suatu tempat di hatinya Ia selalu berharap untuk mendengar suara adiknya menjawab sapaannya itu.

Sasori duduk di kursi di samping kasur Sakura dan menatap wajah adiknya dengan ekspresi bercampur aduk. Selama 10 tahun Sakura koma, tentu saja fisik Sakura pun ikut berubah. Dalu Ia hanya seorang anak polos berusia 5 tahun dengan rambut merah mudanya yang sebahu. Sekarang Ia sudah menjadi seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun dengan wajah manis,senyum menggemaskan, suara cerianya, dan rambut merah mudanya mencapai pinggang. Setidaknya itulah yang Sasori yakini jika saat ini Sakura terbangun dan tidak dalam kondisi koma seperti sekarang ini. Setiap kali memikirkan hal itu, Sasori merasa hatinya diremas habis. Sungguh, tidak ada penyesalan lain dalam hidupnya selain melihat sang adik tergeletak tak berdaya dengan selang-selang dan peralatan rumah sakit yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Tunggu, sejak kapan Sasori menjadi sangat emosional terhadap adiknya seperti ini? Ia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Ah, mungkin saja sejak itu. Ya, sejak dirinya melihat senyuman lega sang adik. Senyuman Sakura saat itu bagaikan seorang malaikat. Senyuman yang Ia lihat saat dirinya diselamatkan dari maut. Siapa pun pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama jika berada dalam posisi Sasori.

Tanpa Sasori sadari, seluruh teman-teman Akatsuki nya sudah berkumpul dan mengelilingi kasur Sakura. Mereka semua menatap Sasori dan Sakura secara bergantian dengan tatapan sedih. Bagaimana tidak? Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan tadi, Sasori selalu menjenguk Sakura sepulang sekolah yang menyebabkannya tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sejak masuk Sekolah Dasar hingga sekarang. Sasori menjadi semakin tertutup dan hal itu membuatnya tidak memiliki teman selain Akatsuki. Bukannya Sasori anti sosial, tapi begitulah dirinya. Meski dengan sifatnya yang dingin dan tertutup begitu malah menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi para fans nya.

"Sasori, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu untuk Sakura besok?" tanya Pein dengan sedikit ekspresi khawatir. Meski ekspresinya tidak seperti orang khawatir, tentu saja dalam hatinya Pein sangat mengkhawatirkan sahabat dan adik kembar sahabatnya ini.

Sasori tidak menjawab, tapi terlihat ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya semakin tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh poninya.

"Aku—tidak, tidak, kami mengerti perasaanmu, Sasori. Tapi sudah saatnya Sakura istirahat, maksudku kau dan Sakura selama ini sudah berjuang selama 10 tahun," ucap Kisame. Sasori masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Konan melirik Sakura sebentar, kemudian memperhatikan selang-selang yang terhubung pada tubuh Sakura, "Aku yakin, bukan hanya kami, tapi kau pun tidak tega kan melihat Sakura-chan terus tertidur dengan selang begini dan tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Sakura-chan sudah sangat berjuang demi dirimu, Sasori."

"Tobi suka Sakura-chan, karena Sakura-chan dan Tobi anak baik. Tobi ingin Sakura-chan senang," tambah Tobi dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Selama ini kau selalu mempertahankan keadaan Sakura yang koma dan berharap suatu saat nanti Ia akan terbangun… apa 10 tahun menunggu masih belum cukup, Sasori?" Sasori merasa hatinya sakit dan matanya terasa memanas mendengar kalimat Itachi.

"Aku tidak pernah suka melihat Sakura dalam kondisi seperti ini," timpal Hidan.

"Kalau kau takut Sakura membencimu, percayalah Ia takkan pernah membencimu. Kau sendiri kan yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura tersenyum saat menyelamatkanmu," suara Kakuzu terdengar sangat pelan dari balik masker hitamnya. Lagi-lagi Sasori mengingat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Besok tepat 10 tahun Sakura koma. Kita harus merelakannya…" ucap Zetsu, kemudian Ia duduk di salah satu sofa.

Deidara menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu dan Sakura, un."

Meski ingin sekali rasanya Ia menangis, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga Ia berusaha melawan perasaan itu, "Kalian tidak mengerti… Sakura," suaranya sedikit bergetar, "pasti akan membenciku."

Untuk beberapa saat keadaan hening. Semua hanya menatap prihatin pada Sasori dan Sakura secara bergantian. Besok adalah hari 'itu', tepat 10 tahun Sakura koma. Sebenarnya sejak Sakura dinyatakan koma oleh dokter, kemungkinannya untuk sadar sangatlah tipis. Benturan di kepalanya sangat keras, dan banyak tulang Sakura yang patah. Tentu saja Haru dan Karen sangat terpukul, namun diantara semuanya yang paling merasa terpukul dan menyesal adalah Sasori. Sejak dirinya mendengar kalimat tersebut, sempat selama seminggu ia tidak sekolah, dan keluar dari kamarnya hanya untuk makan, ke kamar mandi, dan ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sakura.

Dahulu pernah pihak rumah sakit dan keluarga sepakat untuk menunggu selama 5 tahun, dan apabila Sakura masih belum sadar juga makan mereka akan merelakan Sakura. Tapi, Sasori merasa 5 tahun masih belum cukup. Sasori selalu berharap dan yakin bahwa suatu hari nanti Sakura bisa kembali membuka matanya, dan apabila saat itu tiba Ia tidak akan menyianyiakannya. Ia terus membujuk dan memohon kepada orang tuanya dan dokter yang merawat Sakura untuk memberinya waktu 5 tahun lagi. Semula permohonannya ditolak oleh sang dokter, tapi melihat Sasori yang sangat bersungguh-sungguh membuatnya memutuskan untuk memberikan kesempatan 5 tahun lagi.

Besok adalah tenggat waktu dari 5 tahun tambahan yang diberikan oleh dokter. 5 tahun benar-benar tidak terasa olehnya. Rencananya besok mereka akan merelakan Sakura untuk beristirahat dengan tenang. Tapi tidak bagi Sasori, di hatinya Ia masih ingin memercayai bahwa Sakura pasti akan terbangun. Ia akan mencoba untuk memohon kepada orang tuanya dan dokter untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia tidak akan menyerah. Ia rela meski waktunya harus terhenti lebih lama lagi jika itu bisa membuat adik kembarnya tersadar, daripada harus merelakan adiknya untuk pergi selamanya dan melanjutkan waktunya sendirian dengan penyesalan tanpa akhir. Sasori menyadari dirinya terlalu emosional, Ia merasa dirinya terlalu melankolis, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Jika suatu saat nanti Sakura terbangun dan membenciku, itu masih lebih baik. Setidaknya aku dapat mengucapkan permohonan maafku padanya, daripada Ia harus pergi tanpa bisa ku melakukan apa-apa," tanpa disadari setetes air mata membasahi pipi Sasori.

Akatsuki yang lain merasa harus memberikan waktu bagi Sasori untuk menenangkan diri dan berfikir, maka mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Sebelum keluar ruangan, mereka semua memberikan tepukan atau usapan pada pundak Sasori sebagai tanda bahwa mereka selalu ada bagi Sasori.

Suasana ruangan 404 kembali hening. Sasori menghapus jejak air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Tidak, ia tidak akan menangis lagi. Tidak di hadapan adik kembarnya meski Ia tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia menatap wajah Sakura lagi. Selalu ekspresi tenang dan damai yang terlihat disana. Tidak pernah sekali pun Sasori melihat ekspresi kesakitan atau mimik wajah selain mimik tenang seperti sekarang, kecuali di hari kecelakaan. Raut wajah kesakitan Sakura tidak pernah bisa lepas dari ingatannya.

Ruangan mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye akibat cahaya sang sumber kehidupan yang mulai menghilang pertanda sebentar lagi malam, namun Sasori tidak yakin pukul berapa sekarang karena ia tidak berniat untuk melirik jam sama sekali. Meski ruangan sudah menggelap, Sasori tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda Ia akan menyalakan lampu atau meninggalkan kursi yang sekarang Ia duduki, hanya menatap adiknya lekat-lekat.

Di ruangan yang gelap seperti sekarang ini, entah mengapa wajah Sakura tetap tampak cerah dan damai. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Sasori heran. Apakah otaknya mulai memproyeksikan ilusi? Entahlah, yang jelas saat ini wajah Sakura yang seperti itu tampak sangat menyilaukan baginya. Mungkin saat ini Sakura sedang mengejeknya, siapa yang tahu?

Entah sudah pukul berapa sekarang, yang jelas suasana sangat sepi seperti tidak ada makhluk lain di muka bumi selain Sasori dan Sakura, ditemani dengan suara dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung. Ruangan 404 sudah tidak dipenuhi kegelapan karena suster yang berniat memeriksa keadaan Sakura menyalakan lampu. Tiba-tiba Sasori mendengar nada dering dari ponselnya, tanda ia mendapatkan pesan baru. Penasaran, ia merogoh tas sekolahnya dan mengambil alat komunikasi tersebut.

_From : Pein_

_Subject : Aku dipaksa_

_Hei Sasori, teman-teman Akatsuki yang lain memaksaku untuk mengirimkan pesan ini. Mereka semua, termasuk diriku, mengkhawatirkanmu sejak keluar dari ruangan Sakura. Kami yakin saat ini kau pasti masih disana. Mereka berharap kau tidak bertindak yang aneh-aneh dan ceroboh. Kau adalah seorang pria yang kuat, Sasori. Akatsuki akan selalu ada bersamamu. Tegarkan hatimu untuk besok._

Begitulah isi dari pesan yang dikirim dari Pein. Sasori hampir tertawa membacanya, hampir. Rasanya tentu sangat melegakan dan menyenangkan mengetahui bahwa Akatsuki sangat mempedulikan dirinya. Ia memperhatikan layar ponsel selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menyimpan ponsel tersebut di atas meja terdekat dengannya sekarang. Sasori memperhatikan wajah Sakura sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya Ia tertidur.

_**Location : ?**_

Sasori terbangun di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi dengan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata. Ia tidak mengetahui tempat apa ini. Tidak ada benda atau makhluk apa pun selain dirinya dan cahaya putih menyilaukan di dunia ini. Bahkan Sasori tidak dapat melihat tempatnya bepijak, rasanya seperti ia berdiri di atas sebuah kaca transparan.

Saat Sasori berniat untuk melangkahkan kakinya, Ia mendengar sebuah suara, "Besok Akasuna Sakura akan meninggal."

Sasori membeku ditempat. Meninggal katanya? "Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sasori setengah berteriak karena ia tidak bisa menemukan lawan bicaranya.

"Besok Akasuna Sakura akan meninggal," suara aneh itu terdengar lagi, "Apa pun yang kau usahakan akan sia-sia. Meski kau memohon untuk mengulur waktu pada dokter, besok aku akan mengambil nyawa gadis berambut merah muda tersebut," lanjut suara itu lagi.

Emosi Sasori mendadak menaik, "Apa maksudmu itu? Siapa kau seenaknya menentukan nyawa Sakura?!" nada suaranya menjadi berteriak.

"Waktu 10 tahun koma sudah memberikanmu cukup bukti bahwa adik kembarmu tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi," Sasori mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan keras, sangat keras malah. Ingin rasanya Ia menghajar siapa pun orang atau makhluk apa pun yang berani mengatakan hal itu, namun kalimat selanjutnya membuatnya melepaskan kepalan tangannya, "Kecuali jika aku memberikan Sakura kesempatan hidup." Kesempatan? Apakah terlinganya tidak salah dengar? Kesempatan katanya?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Seenaknya mengatakan kau akan mengambil nyawa adikku dan sekarang kau mengatakan kau dapat memberikannya kesempatan hidup? Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku hanya akan memberikan kesempatan ini sekali padamu," ucap suara misterius tersebut dengan suara berat dan nada yang sangat serius. Mendengar suara seserius itu dan karena penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya, Sasori hanya bisa terdiam dan memasang telinga baik-baik, "Aku akan memberikanmu dua pilihan. Yang pertama, besok aku akan mengambil nyawa Sakura dan mengambil seluruh perasaan menyesalmu selama ini." Sasori menatap tajam ke segala arah, "Atau pilihan kedua, aku akan memberikan kesempatan untuk Akasuna Sakura kembali hidup, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa pun syarat mu akan ku lakukan!" ujar Sasori cepat.

"Aku akan memberikan waktu 1 tahun untuk Akasuna Sakura kembali hidup, dan selama waktu itu kau harus berhasil menghilangkan penyesalan yang ada dalam dirimu dan juga Sakura."

Sasori tertegun mendengar kalimat itu, "Penyesalan Sakura? Maksudmu? Aku memang memiliki penyesalan, tapi apa yang kau masuksud dengan penyesalan Sakura? Apa penyesalan Sakura?!"

"Itu adalah tugasmu. Tapi kau tidak boleh menanyakannya, kau harus mengetahui sendiri dalam jangka waktu 1 tahun tersebut. Jika kau menanyakannya maka Akasuna Sakura akan langsung kuambil."

"Ck, apa maksudmu? Seenaknya mengatur kehidupan orang?" emosi Sasori kembali naik.

"Terima, atau tidak?" suara itu tidak mendengarkan protes Sasori.

Meski Sasori ragu mengenai hal ini, tapi jika Ia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk meminta maaf kepada Sakura, meski hal ini terdengar konyol maka, "Aku menerimanya."

Seketika cahaya di sekeliling Sasori menjadi semakin menyilaukan dan tubuhnya terasa melayang. Tubuhnya terasa seperti ditarik dengan kencang, sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, Sasori sempat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari suara tersebut, "Baiklah, sebagai jaminannya maka aku akan mengambil sesatu dari kalian."

"Apa maksud—" teriakan Sasori terpotong karena tiba-tiba Ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya.

_**Location : Inside room 404**_

Suara burung yang berkicau kembali terdengar, langit pun sudah berubah warna menjadi lebih cerah. Saat ini Sasori masih tertidur di kursinya dengan posisi kepala dan kedua tangannya terlipat di atas kasur, disamping tubuh Sakura. Nafas kedua orang yang sedang tertidur tersebut terdengar sangat halus dan tenang, tampak seperti mereka sedang menikmati mimpi indah.

Mendadak, mata Sasori terbuka lebar dan posisinya berubah menjadi duduk tegak. Degup jantungnya pun tidak teratur, seperti orang yang baru saja lari marathon. Sasori mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh isi ruangan 404. "Suara yang tadi? Apa itu tadi hanya mimpi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Setelah menenangkan diri dan mengatur nafasnya, Sasori kembali menatap adiknya yang masih tertidur dengan damai di kasur putihnya, _"Tentu saja, mana mungkin hal aneh seperti itu bisa jadi kenyataan. Aku benar-benar kelelahan,"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasori mendengar nada dering ponselnya, tanda ada telepon masuk. Sasori menggapai teleponnya dan melihat nama yang terpampang disana, 'Rumah' dan mengangkat telepon tersebut, "Ya?"

Suara di sebrang sana adalah suara lembut dan menenangkan milik sang Ibu, Karen, "Halo Sasori. Okaa-san tadi malam dapat kabar dari rumah sakit, katanya kamu tertidur lagi di kamar Sakura ya? Tadinya Otou-san mau menjemputmu, tapi Okaa-san melarangnya dan membiarkanmu disana untuk malam terakhir ini…" suaranya terdengar mengecil dan dipenuhi oleh kesedihan.

"Ya, lalu?" jawab Sasori singkat.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu untuk mandi dan sarapan, nak."

Sasori melirik ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di pojok ruangan, "Aku mandi disini saja Okaa-san. Aku…tidak mau meninggalkan Sakura."

Karen terdiam untuk beberapa saat, Sasori yakin saat ini Ibunya sedang berusaha menahan air mata, "Baiklah kalau begitu. 2 jam lagi Okaa-san dan Otou-san akan datang ke rumah sakit untuk membawakanmu sarapan," Karen tahu bahwa Sasori tidak pernah menyukai makanan yang ada di kafetaria Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sasori tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, Okaa-san." Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Sekali lagi, Sasori melirik adik kembarnya sebentar sebelum beranjak menuju jendela sekaligus pintu yang menuju ke beranda. Ia membuka kain gorden, sepertinya suster lah yang menutupnya tadi malam, dan membuka jendala itu sedikit. Kemudian Ia beranjak menuju lemari kecil disamping salah satu sofa untuk mengeluarkan handuk, pakaian dan pakaian dalam cadangan. Ya, karena Sasori bisa dibilang lumayan sering tertidur dan mandi di kamar ini, jadi Ia selalu memersiapkannya. Setelah mengambilnya, Sasori berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian Sasori keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian cadangannya, sebuah kaos merah polos berlengan pendek yang ditimpa dengan rompi ber hoodie warna putih, dan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru. Kepalanya tertunduk karena Ia sedang mengusap-usapkan handuk kecil ke kepalanya yang masih basah. Sasori tidak memercayai apa yang Ia lihat selanjutnya. Saat Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, Ia melihat kepala Sakura menoleh ke arahnya, dengan mata terbuka dan sedang tersenyum lemah ke arahnya. Handuk di kepalanya terjatuh. Apa maksudnya ini?

Senyum di wajah Sakura tidak menghilang dan kalimat yang Ia dengar benar-benar membuatnya terkejut bukan main, "Onii-chan…"

Sasori tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah Sakura, _"Sa—Sakura…?"_ ucapnya dalam hati. Apa mimpi tadi malam bukan sekedar mimpi?

To be continued…

**Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai ku ketik XD Gimana, gimana? Depressing chapter ya ==" Aku juga ngerasa gitu, padahal niat awal gak depressing kayak gini. Yasudahlah ternyata selesainya seperti ini. #plak Tapi setelah ini Aria janji deh bukan chapter depressing lagi, bakalan chapter yang lebih berwarna(?) dan ceria(?). Depressing nya dapet gak sih? Duh, aku gak ahli nulis chapter penuh dengan kesedihan gini ;w; **

**Ini alurnya gak kecepetan kan? Hehe… ini masih chapter pembukaan juga, inti story baru dimulai dari chapter 3 nanti, mohon maaf ya chapter pembuka melulu. Habisnya biar nyambung… -w-a **

**Special thanks untuk yang udah review chapter 1 kamaren ya: Shin 41, mako-chan, Clarist, kanon rizumu, Kimeka ReiKyu, hankira, hanazono yuri, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Haruchi Nigiyama, Chichoru Octobaa, adin, Hamba Allah, kazusa kirihika, Peach, shafira1412. Dan para silent reader juga, kutunggu review nya ya karena review bikin Aria makin semangat lanjutin fanfic ini XD**

**Chapter ini judulnya "Connect", Aria ambil dari lagunya ClariS, OST Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica. Ada yang udah nonton kah? XD Akemi Homura & Tomoe Mami nya MOE lho hehe... seperti chapter sebelumnya, judul ini kuambil bukan karena isi lagunya, tapi karena judulnya aja yang lumayan nyambung sama isi chapter ini. Nyambung gak sih? XD #plak**

**Dimohon review nya ya senpai-tachi XD Bukan flame nya o3o See you next chapter!**


	3. Madoromi no Yakusoku

**Author Note : Tiba juga di chapter 3 ini XD Aku beneran baru sadar, ternyata romance nya belum kerasa ya '-' Aria masih bingung story ini dijadiin incest apa nggak ya '-')a Apa genre nya harus diganti? Baru kepikiran bikin story incest itu sulit di endingnya ;-; Tapi di chapter ini ada sedikit fluff SasoSaku hehe! Selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer : Siapa hayo? Aku kasih tau deh inisialnya….kapan-kapan XD**

**Summary : Jika kesempatan kedua datang, akankah kau sia-siakan lagi? Atau justru kebalikannya? Janji harus ditepati, walau dalam mimpi sekali pun. Dan janji untuk melindungi, adalah janji seumur hidup.**

**Words : 3.309**

**The Innocent Life**

**Chapter 3 : Madoromi no Yakusoku (Promise of Slumber)**

"Onii-chan?" suara itu terdengar lagi. Suara yang sudah selama 10 tahun terakhir ini selalu ditunggu oleh seorang Akasuna Sasori. Suara manis yang membuat siapa pun akan merindukannya, terlebih kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sakura adalah panggilan untuknya.

Rasanya Sasori masih belum bisa memercayai mata dan telinganya. Apa benar ini terjadi? Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Apa ini sungguhan dan bukan mimpi? Ia mencoba mencubit pipinya sendiri sekuat tenaga, namun yang terjadi bukannya Ia tersadar dari mimpi seperti yang Ia harapkan malah pipinya memerah dan terasa sakit.

Sakura tertawa pelan sekali, "Hihi… Sasori-nii kenapa? Kenapa mencubit pipi seperti itu?" suaranya terdengar agak serak, "Lihat sekarang pipi Onii-chan jadi merah."

Sasori melangkah mendekati Sakura. Rasanya Ia masih belum bisa memercayainya. Saat ini Sasori sudah berdiri tepat disamping Sakura dan Ia menyadari bahwa Sakura sedang berusaha keras agar matanya tetap terbuka, "Sakura… apa kau merasa lelah?"

Sakura mengedipkan matanya perlahan sekali, "Sedikit, hehe… kira-kira kenapa, ya?"

Melihat Sakura tersenyum seperti ini, perasaan Sasori terasa semakin campur aduk. Senang, sedih, kecewa, lega, khawatir, semuanya bersatu. Tanpa disadari, kedua telapak tangan Sasori sudah menggenggam erat tangan kanan Sakura.

"Onii-chan?" Sakura mencoba untuk duduk, namun tubuhnya terasa lemas dan sulit digerakkan, "Eh? Kenapa Sakura tidak bisa duduk ya?"

"Syukurlah… syukurlah kau bangun, Sakura…" terdengar suara yang tidak lebih dari suara bisikan.

Meski saat ini cahaya emerald dari mata Sakura masih sangat redup, karena kelelahan tetapi ekspresinya masih bisa terbaca, jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sedang bingung, "Bangun? Oh, mungkin itu sebabnya—uhuk uhuk!" Ia terbatuk. Sakura baru menyadari ternyata tenggorokannya terasa kering dan sakit.

Dengan segera Sasori mengambilkan air minum dan membantuk adik kembarnya untuk duduk dan membantunya minum, "Jangan terburu-buru, Sakura," kekhawatiran terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

Sakura meminumnya secara perlahan, setelah Ia selesai Ia kembali tersenyum pada Sasori, "Terima kasih, Onii-chan. Onii-chan memang baik."

"_Tidak, Sakura. Aku tidak sebaik itu,"_ ucap Sasori dalam hati.

Sakura sama sekali tidak suka melihat keadaan kakak kembarnya yang murung dan bersedih seperti itu. Ia merasa bersalah, maka Sakura pun mencoba untuk menghiburnya dengan mengubah topik pembicaraan, "Coba tebak, selama ini rasanya Sakura bermimpi tentang Onii-chan, Okaa-san, dan Otou-san, lho!" Sakura mencoba membuat suaranya se-ceria mungkin, "Di mimpi itu Sakura dan Sasori-nii selalu bermain bersama! Tapi di mimpi Sakura, Sasori-nii tidak sebesar ini. Onii-chan tumbuh cepat sekali."

Kalau boleh jujur saat ini di kepala Sakura banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin Ia tanyakan. Kenapa Ia berada di kamar rumah sakit? Mengapa tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali? Dimana kedua orang tuanya? Kenapa Sasori tampak sedih sekali? Tapi untuk saat ini Sakura memilih untuk menunda semua pertanyaan itu, rasanya tidak tega membombardir kakak kembarnya dalam kondisi sedih seperti itu.

Sasori hanya bisa tersenyum tiipis mendengar adik kembarnya semangat seperti itu. Sungguh, hanya Sakura yang masih sempat-sempatnya mencoba untuk menghibur orang lain, padahal Sakura lah yang sebenarnya ada di posisi untuk dihibur. "Menurut Sakura, berapa lama Sakura tertidur?"

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit sambil berfikir, "Umm… Sakura sepertinya tidur selama… umm… 3 hari? Ah—tapi tidak mungkin Sasori-nii tumbuh secepat itu dalam 3 hari. Uhh…"

Miris sekali rasanya. 10 tahun Sasori menunggu Sakura untuk terbangun, dan Sakura hanya mengira itu selama 3 hari. Tapi dalam hatinya Sasori juga merasa lega, _"Setidaknya Sakura seperti yang tidak terbebani selama Ia koma."_

Sakura merasa tidak senang karena Sasori hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, maka Ia mencoba untuk berfikir sendiri, berfikir keras, untuk jawaban dari segala pertanyannya. Namun saat Ia mencoba mengingat, kepalanya terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk ribuan jarum. "Ugh…" Sakura meringis pelan dan mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya dengan mencengkeram kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Sasori tampak terkejut melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba tampak kesakitan.

"Sakura, Sakura! Ada apa, Sakura?" Sasori mencengkeram kedua pundak adik kembarnya, berusaha untuk menenangkannya namun usahanya sia-sia. Dengan panik Ia menekan tombol pemanggil suster yang ada di dekat kasur Sakura. Setelah mencoba menenangkan Sakura lagi, tak lama kemudian seorang suster dan dokter datang dengan sigap.

"Menyingkirlah dulu, Sasori-san. Biar saya dan Shizune memeriksanya dulu," ucap dokter berambut pirang yang selama 10 tahun ini sudah menjaga Sakura, Ia bernama Tsunade.

Sasori mundur beberapa langkah dan memerhatikan dengan ekspresi horror saat Sakura mulai berteriak histeris sambil mencengkeram erat kepalanya. Betapa Ia tidak tega melihat adik kembarnya seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Saat ini Sasori hanya bisa mengandalkan Tsunade dan Shizune untuk menyelamatkan Sakura.

Setelah dengan susah payah, akhirnya Tsunade berhasil memberikan obat penurun rasa sakit pada Sakura. Saat ini Sakura sedang berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya, kedua tangannya Ia letakkan di depan dada, seolah-olah itu dapat membantunya. Shizune mengusap-usap punggung Sakura perlahan dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat untuk membantunya tenang.

Tsunade melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sasori, "Sebenarnya aku terkejut, sangat terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Sakura-san mendadak terbangun padahal selama ini Ia tidak menunjukkan peningkatan kondisi sama sekali, bahkan tadi malam masih sama," Tsunade menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan menatap kedua bola mata hazel di hadapannya dengan lekat, "Bersyukurlah Sasori-san, sepertinya keajaiban telah terjadi disini."

Kaki Sasori terasa seperti jelly, namun Ia tetap berusaha berdiri tegak. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan wanita, terutama adiknya. Seharusnya yang saat ini merasa paling lemas dan lelah adalah Sakura, kan? Maka Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus.

Setelah Sakura tampak lebih tenang dan setelah mengecek keadaannya, Shizune berjalan menghampiri Tsunade. Mereka saling bertukar pandangan, seolah mengerti pesan dari partner kerjanya Tsunade mengangguk. "Baiklah Sasori-san, aku dan Shizune akan ke ruanganku dulu untuk mencocokkan data yang baru ini," Tsunade melangkahkan kakinya dan menepuk pundak Sasori perlahan, "Oh iya, untuk sementara ini jangan biarkan Sakura-san untuk berfikir terlalu keras, tidak baik untuk perkembangan kondisinya nanti," kemudian pintu kamar 404 pun kembali tertutup rapat.

Saat ini hanya suara deru nafas Sakura yang masih sedikit terburu-buru lah yang terdengar. Sasori mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan Sakura, Ia masih menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sasori melangkah maju, mendekati Sakura. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus Ia ucapkan atau pun lakukan, Sasori membungkukkan tubuhnya agar mereka menjadi sejajar. Entah mengapa saat ini rambut merah muda Sakura tampak sangat menggoda untuk disentuh. Ingin sekali rasanya Sasori menyentuh dan membelai rambut Sakura, _"Tungggu, pemikiran macam apa ini?"_ pikirnya dalam hati. Namun saat ini ingin rasanya Ia mengesampingkan dulu segala pikiran-pikiran aneh dan bertindak sesuai kata hatinya. Maka Sasori pun mengelus-elus perlahan puncak kepala Sakura dengan tangan kirinya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah sudah lebih baik?" tanpa Ia sadari sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit.

Sakura terkejut dengan kelakuan kakak kembarnya dan menatap mata hazel Sasori lekat-lekat, seolah mencari penjelasan dibalik mata misterius tersebut. Selama ini, sepanjang ingatan Sakura, Sasori tidak pernah mengelus kepalanya seperti ini. Detak jantung Sakura yang semula sudah mulai tenang, rasanya kembali berpacu dengan cepat. Ya, inilah yang Sakura inginkan sejak dulu. Sejak kecil Sakura selalu merasa iri pada teman perempuannya apabila kepala mereka dielus seperti ini oleh kakak mereka. Selama ini Sakura berfikir mungkin hanya mimpi mengharapkan suatu hari nanti kakak kembarnya akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Namun saat ini, detik ini, mimpi itu menjadi nyata. Akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan sedikit kasih sayang seorang kakak yang Ia cari sejak dulu dari diri Sasori.

Tanpa terasa bulir bening pun jatuh melewati pipi pucat Sakura. Terkejut melihat respon Sakura, Sasori menarik kembali tangannya, "A—apa masih sakit, Sakura? Maafkan aku."

Sakura dengan cepat menggelengkan kedua kepalanya, "Tidak. Tidak sakit sama sekali, Onii-chan," Sakura kembali tersenyum dengan sepenuh hatinya, "Yang ada Sakura merasa jauh lebih baik dan jauh lebih tenang."

Mendadak Sasori merasa ada dorongan dalam dirinya untuk memeluk erat gadis berambut merah muda dihadapannya ini, namun Ia harus mengurungkan niatnya. Rasanya salah jika tiba-tiba Ia memeluk Sakura. Entah mengapa perasaan-perasaan aneh ini pun muncul. Untuk saat ini cukup seperti ini, begitulah pikirnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam, terhanyut dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing, Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Sasori-nii, Okaa-san dan Otou-san dimana?"

Sasori menarik kursi untuk kembali duduk seperti sebelumnya, "Mereka di rumah. Satu jam lagi mereka akan datang." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan kemudian kembali terdiam. Melihat kelakuan aneh Sakura, Sasori pun menambahkan, "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk berfikir. Simpan saja dulu semua pertanyaan yang ada. Percayalah, semuanya baik-baik saja."

Belum sempat mulut Sakura memberikan respon, perutnya mendahuluinya 'Kryuuuuk…~' perut Sakura berbunyi kencang. Wah, rasanya Sakura malu sekali. Bagaimana bisa perutnya berbunyi sekeras itu? Saat ini rasanya Ia ingin sekali masuk kedalam lubang dan bersembunyi.

Meski sempat tertegun, sekarang Sasori sedang berusaha menahan tawanya. Wajah Sakura sudah merah, lebih merah daripada warna wambut Sasori. "Sasori-nii jangan tertawa begitu! Sa—Sakura tidak lapar, kok!" namun perutnya berkata lain. Karena sebal dengan perutnya yang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama, Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan kepalanya menghadap ke arah jendela. Selain itu juga untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang, kalau saja mungkin, menjadi semakin memerah. Sakura berharap seseorang datang dan membuat kakaknya berhenti menatapnya seperti itu.

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran, tiba-tiba Shizune memasuki ruangan sambil membawa sebuah meja dorong yang diatasnya terdapat nampan yang ditutupi sebuah alumunium berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Sasori dan Sakura yakin isinya adalah makanan untuk pasien, dengan kata lain, bubur.

"Sakura-chan, aku yakin kau pasti lapar. Ini kubawakan makanan untukmu, dihabiskan ya," ucap Shizune sambil tersenyum cerah dan menyimpan nampan yang ditutup tersebut di meja samping kasur Sakura. Shizune pun membuka tutup nampan tersebut, dan benar saja isinya adalah semangkuk bubur putih hangat.

"Waaah! Bubur! Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak Sakura makan bubur," ucapnya gembira.

Shizune nampak mengambil sesendok bubur lalu meniupnya perlahan, setelah dirasa tidak terlalu panas Ia menyodorkan sendok tersebut ke arah mulut Sakura, "Semangat yang bagus, Sakura-chan! Nah ayo dimakan."

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin memprotes, karena Ia bisa makan sendiri. Namun setelah mencoba untuk menggerakkan kedua tangannya, dan ternyata itu sulit sekali, Ia pun menyerah. Sakura membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan bubur polos tersebut masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Namun, Sakura mengernyit ketika merasakan rasa buburnya, tidak ada rasa dan aneh! Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berharap dengan begitu rasa bubur aneh dalam mulutnya segera menghilang dan menelannya dengan cepat. "Huweeee… Sakura lupa kalau bubur rumah sakit kan tidak enak…" ucapnya sambil berusaha meraih secangkir gelas. Sasori, lagi-lagi, berusaha menahan tawanya dan memberikan gelas berisi air tersebut pada Sakura.

Shizune hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku pasiennya yang satu ini dan berusaha memberikan sesuap bubur lagi, "Baiklah, baiklah, tadi baru satu suap, nona. Ayo buka mulutmu lagi," namun Sakura malah menggelengkan kepalanya secepat yang Ia bisa dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Shizune mencoba membujuk Sakura, tapi semua itu gagal. Sakura tidak mau lagi memakan bubur polos ala rumah sakit itu.

Menghela nafas sekali, Sasori mengambil alih mangkuk dan sendok bubur tersebut dari tangan Shizune, "Shizune-san kembali bekerja saja. Biar aku yang menyuapi Sakura," ucapnya pelan sambil mengaduk perlahan bubur polos itu. Shizune tersenyum puas lalu Ia pun keluar kamar dengan membawa meja dorong yang tadi Ia bawa.

Sasori mengarahkan sendok bubur ke dekat mulut Sakura, "Buka mulutmu, Sakura."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya, tanda protes kalau Ia tidak ingin mencicipi rasa bubur aneh itu lagi. Sasori menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berusaha mencari bujukan agar Sakura mau makan, bagaimana pun saat ini adiknya sedang kelaparan, kan?

"Sakura," panggil Sasori dan Sakura pun menatap kakak kembarnya dengan ekspresi yang sama, "kalau kau tidak mau makan, Usagi-chan akan kubuang."

Seketika wajah Sakura memucat dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Tidaaaak! Jangan buang Usagi-chan! Sakura sayang Usagi-chan…" begitulah, sejak mereka masih berusia 4 tahun, Usagi-chan adalah benda yang paling ampuh untuk mengancam Sakura. Yah, Usagi-chan adalah boneka kelinci kado ulang tahun Sakura saat mereka berusia 4 tahun.

Sasori menyeringai tipis, "Kalau begitu makanlah," dan kali ini Sakura hanya mengeluarkan 'Uuuu…' pelan sebelum kembali menyerah dan menelan dengan cepat bubur aneh tersebut.

Keheningan yang menenangkan menyelimuti sepasang anak kembar Akasuna ini. Sesekali Sakura meminta air minum pada Sasori. Setelah perjuangan selama sekitar 15 menit akhirnya acara sarapan pun berakhir. Sasori meletakkan mangkuk sisa sarapan Sakura di meja yang agak jauh dari kasur Sakura, dan kembali duduk di tempat semula.

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, namun bukan merasa tidak nyaman tapi keduanya tampak sedang menikmati suasana hening tersebut. Sasori menatap kosong langit biru dari pintu transparan yang ada di sebrangnya, tidak menyadari saat ini Sakura sedang berusaha keras melakukan sesuatu. Barulah Ia menyadari gelagat aneh adiknya beberapa menit kemudian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasori.

"Hehe… Sakura mencoba menggerakkan kaki, tapi rasanya agak kaku. Rasanya Sakura ingin berjalan ke teras dan menghirup udara segar."

Sasori mengerti perasaan Sakura saat ini, bahkan sejujurnya Ia sendiri pun membutuhkan udara segar untuk menjernihkan kepalanya dari segala pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang dari tadi sempat melintasi otaknya. "Disini tidak ada kursi roda. Mau kuambilkan dulu?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Kan Sakura bilang Sakura ingin berjalan, bukan ingin naik kursi roda," Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sasori menatap adik kembarnya heran, "Tapi kondisimu baru saja membaik, jangan memaksakan diri," lalu Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan sedikit membungkuk, "Atau mau kugendong saja, hm?" senyum usil terlihat sekilas di wajah imutnya.

"Onii-chan! Sakura bukan bayi yang baru belajar berjalan! Sakura bisa berjalan dengan lancar kok."

Melihat kesungguhan dan keras kepala Sakura, akhirnya Sasori menyerah. Sekarang Ia baru ingat, kalau Sakura adalah anak yang sangat keras kepala, bahkan bisa keras kepalanya bisa melebihi siapa pun bila Ia mau. "Baiklah, tapi perlahan-lahan saja," Sasori pun membantu Sakura turun dari kasurnya dengan perlahan.

Saat Sakura bisa berdiri tegak, Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasori yang sedari tadi memeganginya. Sakura memberikan senyum ceria pada kakak kembarnya seolah memberikan isyarat, "Lihat kan? Sakura sudah sehat, kan?" lalu Ia pun mencoba melangkah. Sungguh aneh rasanya saat setelah sekian lama tidak menggerakkan kedua kaki dan tiba-tiba kaki itu harus menahan beban lebih dari 40 kilogram. Entah kenapa saat ini Sakura merasa kakinya seperti sebuah jelly, melangkahkan kaki tidak pernah sesulit ini sebelumnya. Sakura merasa oleng saat melangkah, dan Ia yakin wajahnya akan mencium lantai jika Ia tidak segera berpegangan pada sesuatu. Tapi berpegangan pada apa? Sakura tidak sempat berfikir dan hanya menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat, mempersiapkan diri untuk sakit yang akan menghampiri wajahnya.

Untuk beberapa detik Sakura terus menutup matanya… namun rasa sakit yang Ia perkirakan tidak muncul juga. Penasaran, gadis itu membuka kedua mata emeraldnya perlahan dan menemukan warna merah. Darah? Rasanya bukan. Ia pun mengongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat sepasang mata berwarna hazel manis milik kakak kembarnya. Sorot matanya menunjukkan campuran antara khawatir dan kesal. "Sudah kubilang, jangan memaksakan diri," kemudian Sasori membantu Sakura agar bisa kembali berdiri dengan tegak.

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum, namun kali ini senyum setengah-malu-setengah-minta-maaf pada kakak kembarnya. Akhirnya Ia menyerah dan membiarkan Sasori membantunya berjalan menuju teras. Setibanya disana, rambut merah muda Sakura disambut oleh hembusan angin pagi yang menyegarkan. Betapa Sakura merindukan udara pagi yang segar seperti ini.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana hening, sampai Sasori menyadari bahwa sejak tadi adik kembarnya itu mencuri pandang dirinya diam-diam. "Ada apa, Sakura? Ada yang aneh di mukaku?" tanya Sasori dengan ekspresi keheranan.

Gadis yang ditanya itu pun menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali menatap langit sambil tersenyum dan menutup kedua matanya, menikmati udara pagi, "Unn… Onii-chan, ingat kan tadi Sakura bilang kalau selama ini Sakura bermimpi tentang Onii-chan, Tou-san, dan Kaa-san?"

Sasori hanya menjawab dengan, "Hmm…" bingung dengan apa maksud dari pertanyaannya.

"Dari sekian banyak mimpi indah, ada satu mimpi, mimpi yang paling terakhir sebelum Sakura terbangun, yang terasa sangaaaat nyata. Ano ne… di mimpi itu," Sakura mengalihkan senyumnya ke arah Sasori, "Onii-chan mengelus kepala Sakura dan berkata kalau Onii-chan akan selalu melindungi Sakura," semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipi putih Sakura. Melihat adiknya tersenyum seperti itu, Sasori rasanya sampai lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

Mendengar cerita Sakura tentang mimpinya membuat dada Sasori lega sekaligus sedih. Lega, tentu karena Ia memang sudah bersumpah untuk selalu melindungi Sakura saat Ia membuka mata kelak. Sedih, mungkin saja mimpi itu tercipta karena perasaan Sakura yang selama ini memimpikan sosok seorang kakak yang dapat melindunginya dan menyayanginya, bukan sosok kakak yang dingin dan tidak pedulian seperti Sasori 10 tahun silam. Memikirkan hal itu hanya membuat penyesalan di hati Sasori semakin menggunung.

Senyum di wajah Sakura tidak menghilang, terus mengembang di wajah manisnya. Sejak kecil Sakura memang hobi tersenyum, terkadang itu membuat Sasori berfikir tidakkah adiknya merasa pegal tersenyum lama seperti itu? Secara insting Sasori mengangkat satu tangannya dan mengusapkannya di atas kepala Sakura, "Bukan hanya di mimpi…" gumamnya pelan. Sakura mengedipkan kedua matanya tanda dirinya tidak mengerti, "Itu bukan hanya di mimpi, Sakura. Onii-chan berjanji mulai detik ini akan selalu melindungi Sakura apa pun yang terjadi. Akan kujadikan janji dalam mimpimu itu menjadi nyata."

Rasanya mata Sakura menjadi panas, bulir-bulir bening kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan mengganggu penglihatannya. Dengan susah payah Sakura menahan air matanya agar tidak turun dan membasahi pipinya. Namun Sakura memang cengeng, sudah berusaha pun ternyata bulir-bulir itu tidak bisa ditampung lagi dan mulai meledak.

Mungkin benar ini kah yang Sakura inginkan, sosok Sasori yang mengucapkan kalimat itu? Terserah dunia mau berpendapat apa pada dirinya saat ini, yang jelas Ia sangat senang dan tenang setelah Sasori berkata demikian. Rasanya ingin sekali dalam perlindungan Sasori. Ia cengengeng? Ya. Ia manja? Ya. Tapi itulah Sakura, Sakura yang disayangi oleh Sasori. Tidak ingin memperpanjang tangisannya, Sakura berusaha menghentikan air matanya dengan kedua punggung tangannya. Dan seperti yang diduga dari anak manja, air matanya tidak berhenti-berhenti.

"Hei, hei jangan menangis begitu," ucap Sasori menenangkan Sakura sambil terus mengusapkan tangannya di kepala Sakura. Adiknya hanya mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar 404 terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua sosok orang dewasa berambut merah dan cokelat muda yang sudah diselingi beberapa helai rambut berwarna putih. Keduanya menatap anak kembar mereka dengan tatapan khawatir dan juga rindu, terutama kepada yang merah muda. Dengan segera wanita berambut cokelat muda itu menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya erat, "Sakura! Anakku Sakura akhirnya kau bangun, nak," ucapnya disela-sela tangis bahagia. Sakura pun merasakan perasaan rindu yang tak tertahankan dan balas memeluk ibunya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sakura disini, Kaa-san."

Pria berambut merah, Haru, berjalan menghampiri istri dan anak kembarnya sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja Ia pun merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Ia melirik anaknya yang berambut merah dan tersenyum padanya, dan dibalas dengan senyuman lagi.

Akhirnya setelah 10 tahun penantian, keluarga Akasuna kembali lengkap…

To be continued…

**Fluff! XD Meski sedikit tapi ada fluff hehe… maaf ya ini lagi-lagi filler chapter *nangis di pojokan* Tapi ini udah mulai masuk ke story utama kok! Berhubung Aria author baru jadi bikin fluff nya juga masih abal banget ;-; Mohon maafkan…**

**Untuk masalah koma 10 tahun, mohon maklumi imajinasi Aria yang ngelantur ini ya –w-;;; Habisnya greget banget ingin nulis chapter awal-awal waktu mereka 5 tahun masih imut-imut, tapi ingin story ini saat mereka 15 tahun jadi yaaa…..ehem… koma nya 10 tahun deh. Anggap aja masuk akal lah ya o3o;;; #plak**

**Dan untuk telat update, salahkan lah UKK! Gara-gara UKK Aria jadi gabisa ngetik nih D'X Tapi sekarang UKK udah beres, laptop come to mama! XD Do'a kan saja nilai Aria bagus-bagus jadi gaperlu remedial biar bisa update cepet lagi hehe... **

**Special thanks untuk yang udah review chapter 2 kamaren ya: mako-chan, hankira, Kimeka ReiKyu, this is azu3, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, hanazono yuri, kanon rizumu, Dinding, Kumi Usagi, Chichoru Octobaa, Sakura Hanami, UchiHarunoKid. Maaf kalau ada salah penulisan nama atau nama yang tak tertulis (_ _)**

**Yosh, untuk judul chapter ini Aria ambil dari OST Hyouka yaitu "Madoromi no Yakusoku" yang dinyanyikan oleh Satou Satomi & Kayano Ai. Ada yang udah nonton anime nya? :3 Pasti banyaknya yang suka Chitanda Eru ya? Aria sih lebih suka Ibara Mayaka-chan *gaada yang nanya* Lagunya bagus lho, coba dengerin deh –w-)b **

**Dimohon review nya ya senpai-tachi XD Bukan flame nya o3o See you next chapter!**


	4. Flower Girl

**Author Note : Haloha! Chapter 4 telah tiba XD Aria gatau harus ngucapin apa nih disini selain maaf karena telaaaaaat update, banyak sekali godaan di dunia ini -.- #plak Aria coba memperpanjang chapter sebagai ucapan minta maaf… ternyata nulis chapter panjang itu gak gampang ya ._.lll Pokoknya selamat baca!**

**Disclaimer : Kayaknya sih udah pada tau ya soalnya gaada yang nanyain XD**

**Summary : Nyawa bukanlah hal yang bisa dipermainkan. Betapa pentingnya arti sebuah nyawa bagi orang lain. Bersyukurlah kalian yang masih memiliki nyawa dengan utuh, karena ditempat lain, seseorang baru saja menyadari bahwa separuh nyawa nya telah diberikan demi menyelamatkan orang yang paling berharga baginya.**

**Words : 5.787 **

**The Innocent Life**

**Chapter 4 : Flower Girl**

Sudah sekitar dua minggu sejak Akasuna Sakura terbangun dari komanya. Selama dua minggu masa pemulihan, Sakura melakukan rehabilitasi ringan. Wajar saja, selama 10 tahun Ia tidak pernah menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali dan hal itu membuat tubuhnya kaku dan sulit digerakkan. Berkat bantuan rehabilitasi, akhirnya sekarang Sakura sudah mulai terbiasa menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali, tentu saja semua itu juga berkat bantuan dari Akasuna Sasori yang selalu menemaninya selama proses rehabilitasi.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, di siang hari yang lumayan terik ini Sasori kembali menemani adik kembarnya yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda.

"Waaaaiiii! Akhirnya setelah dua minggu selalu makan makanan-lembut-aneh-rasanya itu sekarang Sakura bisa makan bento buatan Sasori-nii!" teriak Sakura girang sambil mengangkat kotak bento di tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Sasori tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan saudara kembarnya itu, melihatnya bahagia seperti itu tentu saja membuat dirinya bahagia juga. Baru saja tadi pagi Sakura diizinkan untuk memakan makanan lain selain bubur, dan atas keinginan Sasori sendiri Ia membuatkan bento untuk Sakura. "Bento ada untuk dimakan, Sakura. Bukan untuk diangkat dan diteriaki seperti itu."

"Ffffuuuuu…~ Biar saja Sasori-nii. Sakura sedang senang saat ini," balasnya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kebiasaan.

"Iya, iya. Cepat makan bento nya."

"_Itadakimasu!_" dengan semangat Sakura membuka kotak bento dari Sasori dan senyumnya semakin melebar saat melihat isi bento tersebut, "Waaaa… warna-warni sekali isinya. Dan ada apel berbentuk seperti kelinci, lucu sekali Nii-chan," Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Sasori, "Terima kasih banyak Sasori-nii!"

Ah, entah mengapa melihat senyum Sakura yang menyilaukan itu rasanya Sasori tidak mampu menatapnya lama-lama. Masalahnya Ia merasa wajahnya memanas, mana mungkin Ia mau menunjukkan wajahnya yang sedang seperti itu, maka Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan jari telunjuknya menggaruk sebelah pipinya canggung, "Unn…"

Sakura sudah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, bersiap melahap tempura, namun seolah teringat sesuatu Ia kembali menatap kembarannya. "Oh iya, Sasori-nii sudah makan siang, kah?"

Yang ditanya menjawab dengan anggukan, "Ya, tadi di rumah setelah membuatkan bento aku sempat makan siang dulu." Setelah mendengar jawaban Sasori, Sakura langsung dengan mantap melahap tempura yang tadi sempat tertunda. Dan kegiatan makan siang pun berakhir dalam 15 menit.

SREEEK

Suara pintu geser ruangan 404 terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang suami-istri berusia sekitar akhir 30 atau awal 40, pasangan Akasuna sekaligus orang tua Sasori dan Sakura. Yang pria, Akasuna Haru, berambut merah dengan selingan rambut berwarna putih yang lumayan berantakan, dan mata coklat yang menyiratkan ketegasan. Sedangkan yang wanita, Akasuna Karen, berambut coklat muda yang sama-sama memiliki selingan rambut putih—tetapi lebih sedikit dibandingkan suaminya, dan mata indah bagaikan jade yang mengilap dengan pancaran kasih sayang.

"Sakura, dokter Tsunade bilang kau sudah boleh keluar rumah sakit besok sore," ucap Karen sambil tersenyum.

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna dan senyum lebarnya kembali mengembang di wajah manisnya, "Benarkah? Horeeee!"

Haru mendekat, menghampiri kasur Sakura dan menatap kedua anak kembarnya secara bergantian, "Sasori, malam ini tolong kau jaga adikmu ya. Otou-san dan Okaa-san akan mempersiapkan kamar untuk Sakura," kemudian Ia berbisik pada Sasori, "Sekalian membuat pesta penyambutan kecil-kecilan untuk adik kembarmu itu," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya usil. Sasori tersenyum mendengar ucapan ayahnya tersebut.

Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan ruangan, Sakura langsung mengoceh panjang lebar, "Huwaaaaa… akhirnya Sakura bisa keluar dari rumah sakit! Itu berarti Sakura sudah sehat, iya kan Sasori-nii? Sakura juga sudah bisa bergerak seperti biasa lagi, ingin rasanya cepat bermain di luar bersama Akatsuki!"

"Kau bersemangat sekali, Sakura," ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum tipis. Ya, sejak dua minggu Sakura sadar dari komanya, Akatsuki menjenguknya setiap hari pada minggu pertama. Bayangkan bagaimana berisiknya ruangan 404 setiap kali mereka datang. Atas saran, atau lebih tepat paksaan, dari Sasori akhirnya mereka hanya bisa mengunjungi Sakura seminggu tiga kali.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berpose layaknya petinju, "Tentu saja, Nii-chan. Siapa yang tidak senang kalau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit yang makanannya tidak enak ini dan bisa bermain lagi di luar hehe…"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak begitu. Onii-chan tidak mau kondisimu menjadi _drop_ besok dan tidak jadi kembali ke rumah," kalimat Sasori dibalas dengan gembungan pipi Sakura.

"Tapi masa Sakura harus tidur terus seharian? Sakura tidak menga…huaaaam…"

"Lihat, kau mengantuk. Istirahatlah dulu," kemudian Sasori membantu Sakura untuk tiduran di kasurnya. Tidak lama Sakura pun tertidur nyenyak seperti bayi. Melihat wajah adik kembarnya yang sedang tertidur seperti itu selalu saja bisa membuat hati Sasori terasa nyaman dan tentram, meski sudah berkali-kali Ia melihatnya. Dengan catatan, tertidur, bukannya koma 10 tahun selama ini. Tentu saja koma dan tidur berbeda, bukan?

Pandangan matanya yang semula ada pada kelopak mata Sakura yang tertutup, perlahan berubah fokus menjadi ke arah dahi lebar Sakura. Entah karena dorongan apa, dengan lembut Sasori menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi dahinya. Perlahan tapi pasti Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura sampai sisa jarak diantara keduanya tinggal 5 cm, Sasori terdiam sebentar, merasakan wajahnya memanas lalu kembali memajukan wajahnya. Akhirnya bibir Sasori mencium lembut dahi Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang, setelah itu Ia pun kembali menarik wajahnya.

Sela beberapa detik Sasori masih terpaku menatapi adik kembarnya, _"A—apa yang baru saja kulakukan?"_ pikirnya dalam hati. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, _"Kurasa… sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa… mungkin?"_ apakah ini perasaan yang wajar dirasakan oleh seorang kakak kepada adiknya? Entahlah Sasori pun tidak mengerti, yang jelas dorongan untuk mencium dahi Sakura tadi sangatlah kuat.

"Ehem!" setelah mencoba untuk memfokuskan kembali pikirannya, pria berambut merah itu pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celana jeans nya. Melirik gadis yang baru saja Ia cium keningnya sekali lagi, Sasori pun memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju teras kamar 404 dan membuka _flip_ ponsel nya.

To : Deidara

Subject : Aku minta tolong

Deidara, aku mau minta tolong padamu dan Akatsuki. Besok sore Sakura boleh keluar dari rumah sakit dan rencananya keluargaku akan membuat pesta penyambutan kecil-kecilan. Kalian bisa hadir?

Setelah mengirimkan pesan tersebut, Sasori menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kaca dan menatap pemandangan kota. Dari teras ini Konoha Senior High School, tempat Sasori menuntut ilmu, dapat terlihat. Senyum Sasori mengembang mengingat kemarin Sakura dengan semangatnya berkata bahwa Ia ingin cepat bersekolah disana bersama dirinya.

Merasa ponselnya berdering tanda adanya telepon masuk, Sasori kembali membuka _flip_ ponselnya. Belum sampai di telinga, sudah terdengar teriakan seseorang dari sebrang sana.

"SASORI! Kau tiba-tiba mengirimiku pesan bahwa Sakura akan keluar rumah sakit, apa itu benar, un?" siapa lagi kalau bukan si lelaki pirang berkucir alias Deidara.

Setelah merasa teriakan Deidara mereda, Sasori mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya, "Jangan teriak, bodoh! Sakura baru saja tertidur tadi."

"Ah, iya. Maaf, un," balasnya sambil setengah berbisik.

Menghembuskan nafas sekali, Sasori pun menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya tadi, "Mana mungkin aku berbohong. Besok sore Sakura benar akan keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Wah! Konan pasti akan senang mendengar berita ini, un. Aku pun yakin Akatsuki yang lainnya akan sama gembiranya sepertiku," jawabnya antusias.

"Maka dari itu, besok pagi bisa ke rumahku? Bantulah orang tua ku mempersiapkan pestanya. Aku tidak bisa membantu mereka, aku harus menjaga Sakura disini."

"Hehe…" Sasori yakin saat ini sahabat _blonde _nya itu pasti sedang mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk V, "Serahkan saja pada Akatsuki!"

Tanpa sadar, Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih." Kemudian sambungan pun terputus.

Tanpa terasa waktu pun berlalu dan sekarang jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.48. Suasana rumah sakit semakin sepi, yang terdengar hanyalah samar-samar suara klakson mobil, suara seseorang yang sedang minum, dan suara televisi yang sedang menyiarkan acara komedi. Baru saja Sasori dan Sakura selesai memakan bekal yang dibuatkan oleh ibu mereka, dan saat ini Sakura sedang menonton televisi yang terletak di sebrang kasurnya.

"Onii-chan, lihat itu lihat! Kepalanya botak begitu, hahaha…" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar televisi dengan jari telunjuknya. Suara tawanya lepas sekali, ini memang acara komedi kesukaan Sakura sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

Sasori menarik kursi untuk duduk disamping kasur Sakura dan menemaninya menonton acara komedi tersebut. Saat iklan menyelingi acara tersebut, Sasori melirik jam dinding dan menepuk-nepuk ujung kasur Sakura dengan lembut, "Lihat jam, Sakura. Sudah hampir pukul 9 malam, saatnya kau istirahat."

Sakura menendang selimutnya sampai ke ujung kasur, "Tidak mau! Sakura masih mau menonton acara ini, Onii-chan. Om om botaknya belum berhasil menemukan obat penumbuh rambut…" balasnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya seperti biasa. Benar-benar kebiasaan.

Melihat kelakuan adik kembarnya tersebut, Sasori tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk menghela nafas, "Dengar ya, Sakura. Besok kan kau akan keluar dari rumah sakit, usahakan saat penge-cek-an terakhir kondisimu prima," melihat tatapan Sakura yang tidak berubah Sasori pun mendapatkan sebuah ide, "Onii-chan janji, besok Sakura pasti akan bertemu dengan om om botak yang lebih tampan daripada yang ini."

Wajah Sakura kembali cerah, senyumnya mengembang sambil menunjukkan jari sebelah jari manisnya pada Sasori, "Benarkah? Janji ya, janji ya Onii-chan!"

"Jangan bilang kau memiliki ketertarikan pada om om botak, Sakura…" balas Sasori sambil menatap adiknya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tentu saja tidak!" teriaknya dengan penuh emosi. "Ayo Onii-chan lakukan _Pinky Swear_ dengan Sakura supaya Onii-chan tidak bohong besok." Sasori pun menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik adiknya, "Oke, kalau begini Sakura tidak takut Onii-chan akan berbohong." Dasar anak ini, memangnya kapan seorang Akasuna Sasori pernah berbohong?

Setelah Sakura berbaring di kasurnya, Sasori menarik selimut yang tadi ditendang untuk menutupi Sakura sampai dagunya, "Istirahatlah, Sakura," ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepala Sakura lembut.

"Umm... Sasori-nii tidur dimana?"

"Di sofa, seperti biasa. Ada apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Aa… etto… Onii-chan," Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut, "bisa disini dulu sampai Sakura tidur? Aa—itu maksudnya… err… etto…"

Sasori meraih sebelah tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Onii-chan paham. Tidurlah, besok akan jadi hari yang melelahkan untukmu."

Muncul sedikit warna pink dari balik selimut, "Kenapa melelahkan? Bukannya menyenangkan?"

"Tidur saja, lihat sendiri besok," lalu Sakura pun tertidur hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Sasori memerhatikan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan adik kembarnya tersebut. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Jangan tanya kapan terakhir kali Ia menggenggam tangan mungil yang lembut ini, Ia sendiri tidak mengingatnya. Yang jelas itu sudah lama, lama sekali, lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, saat mereka berusia 5 tahun pun jarang sekali Sasori menggenggam tangan adiknya seperti ini. Setiap kali mereka jalan bersama, Sasori selalu berjalan di depan Sakura dan tidak mau menggandeng tangannya, dan sekarang Ia menyesalinya. Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang belakangan?

Setelah menghela nafas, yang lumayan berat, tiba-tiba Sasori memikirkan hal lain. Setelah 10 tahun menunggu, akhirnya Sakura bisa kembali sadar dari komanya. Sejujurnya Ia masih belum bisa memercayai hal ini. Rasanya ini tidak masuk akal. Tidak, bukan berarti Sasori tidak mensyukurinya, justru sebaliknya. Ia sangant bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada Kami-sama yang telah memberikannya dan adiknya kesempatan kedua.

Tapi… sebenarnya ruangan serba putih itu apa? Ruangan, atau bahkan dunia, yang dipenuhi cahaya putih menyilaukan dimana Sasori mendengar suara seseorang—atau sesuatu. Suara siapa itu? Bagaimana bisa suara itu benar-benar membuat Sakura tersadar dari komanya? Suara itu juga berkata untuk menghilangkan penyesalan Sakura. Apa maksudnya itu? Dan lagi kalau tidak salah dengar, suara itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan mengambil 'sesuatu' darinya dan Sakura. Apa yang sebenarnya diambil? Sejauh ini Sasori tidak merasa ada yang diambil. Ukh, rasanya semakin dipikirkan, semakin banyak pertanyaan tak terjawab yang membuat kepalanya sakit.

Tanpa terasa setelah terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Sasori pun tertidur di kursi sebelah kasur Sakura sambil tetap menggenggam tangannya.

_**Location : ? **_

Mata Sasori kembali terbuka dan menemukan dirinya lagi-lagi berada di dunia serba putih, sama seperti waktu itu. Dengan segera Ia berdiri dari posisi tidurannya semula dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh wilayah yang dapat Ia lihat. _"Ada apa lagi ini?"_ geramnya dalam hati.

"Akasuna Sasori," suara yang sama seperti waktu itu terdengar lagi, "aku yakin kau mempunyai banyak sekali pertanyaan di otak kecilmu itu," tapi rasanya suara ini agak berbeda. Terdengar lebih… santai? Tidak se-serius saat pertama kali Ia mendengarnya.

Tidak menghiraukan hal sepele itu, Sasori pun menjawab dengan membentak, "Ya! Tentu saja banyak sekali pertanyaan di otak kecilku ini! Maka dari itu tunjukkanlah sosokmu, hei!"

Setelah hening beberapa saat, terdengar suara hembusan nafas, "Huft… kau tidak perlu membentak seperti itu, Akasuna Sasori-san. Padahal sudah susah-susah kupanggil kau kesini, kau kira ini tidak mengabiskan tenagaku apa?"

"Kh, jangan mempermainkan aku. Tunjukkan dirimu sekarang!"

Tiba-tiba muncul seperti sekumpulan asap di hadapan Sasori dan… 'PLOP'.

Sasori ternganga melihat apa yang muncul dari balik asap tersebut. Apa benar makhluk kecil itu adalah suara yang Ia dengar tadi?

Asap tersebut perlahan-lahan menghilang dan menampakkan sosok kecil berukuran sekitar seukuran kepala orang dewasa. Sosok kecil tersebut berambut pirang panjang sampai ke lutut yang diikat _ponytail _dengan sebuah bunga Camellia putih sebagai hiasan kepalanya, bermata hijau-kebiruan yang besar, dan berpakaian one-piece tanpa lengan berwarna putih polos. Secara keseluruhan makhluk ini lucu, tapi… makhluk apa itu?

"Huft… sudah kuduga pada akhirnya aku harus mememperlihatkan wujudku," gumam makhluk kecil itu. Suaranya terdengar kekanakan, sangat jauh dari yang Ia dengar sebelum-sebelumnya.

Mata Sasori hanya mengedip-ngedip perlahan tanpa henti, jelas sekali saat ini Ia sedang kebingungan—ralat, sangat kebingungan. Melihat ekspresi Sasori yang aneh, makhluk kecil itu kembali bicara.

"Hei, sekarang aku sudah menunjukkan wujud asliku dan kau hanya diam begitu? Tidak sopan ya pada seorang _Lady_," lalu makhluk itu pun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

1 detik… 2 detik… 3 detik… "A—apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa? Kau ini sebenarnya apa?" Sasori bertanya dengan tidak sabaran. Siapa yang bisa menyalahkannya kalau tiba-tiba saja muncul makhluk aneh yang beberapa minggu lalu mengancam nyawa adikmu?

"Huft… seharusnya kau menyebutkan namamu dulu sebelum menanyakan nama orang lain. Yah, lagipula aku sudah tahu namamu." Lalu makhluk itu pun menyimpan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, "Namaku Sena, dan aku adalah salah satu dari sekian juta 'roh penjaga anak kembar'."

Sasori masih menatap makhluk itu—Sena, dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Ha?"

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Biarkan aku menenangkan diri sejenak," ucap Sasori kemudian Ia berjalan menjauh dari Sena dan duduk bersila. Sena menatap tajam ke arah Sasori namun membiarkannya menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Lima menit pun berlalu dan kesabaran Sena mulai habis, "Hei Akasuna Sasori-san, mau sampai kapan kau duduk disana?"

"Aku masih tidak memercayai ini. Terlalu banyak hal aneh disini…"

Sena datang menghampiri Sasori dan memukul kepalanya dengan keras, "Maka dari itu aku disini! Aku kan memanggilmu untuk menjelaskan segalanya." Karena tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukan, Sasori pun hanya menatap Sena, menandakan bahwa Ia akan mendengar.

Sena pun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghemembuskannya sekaligus, "Huft… biar ku ulang, namaku Sena. Aku adalah roh penjaga anak kembar yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Akasuna Sasori dan Akasuna Sakura. Tugas kami adalah memastikan agar anak kembar selalu terhubung. Banyak kejadian anak kembar bisa telepati, kan? Itu juga salah satu tugas kami. Pasti kau bertanya mengapa anak kembar memiliki roh penjaganya, bukan? Yah, bagaimana pun anak kembar itu spesial, selalu ada hal unik diantara mereka, maka dari itu roh penjaganya satu berdua. Oh iya, manusia yang bukan kembar pun memiliki roh penjaganya, lho. Tapi tugas kami tentu saja lebih berat," Sena terus berbicara panjang lebar, tidak peduli tampang Sasori yang sudah seperti orang depresi berat.

"Stop!" Sasori mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara, "Setidaknya jelaskan pelan-pelan supaya aku mengerti. Apa-apaan penjelasanmu tadi? Tidak masuk akal sama sekali."

"Huft… setidaknya bagian pembuka sudah ku ucapkan semua. Silakan kalau kau masih ada pertanyaan."

Tatapan tajam pun mengarah ke Sena, "Banyak sekali pertanyaan di otakku ini. Tapi pertama-tama biar kutanya ini. Apakah kau yang pertama kali memanggilku waktu itu dan mengancam akan mengambil nyawa Sakura?"

"Benar."

"Tapi kenapa suaramu berbeda sekali?"

"Waktu itu aku hanya mengubah suaraku saja, supaya lebih meyakinkan, mungkin?"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti… baiklah selanjutnya. Kenapa kau mengancam akan mengambil nyawa Sakura jika kau benar adalah roh penjaga. Bukankah itu tugas roh atau Dewa Kematian?"

"Huft… biar kuberi tahu satu hal. Kau itu beruntung."

"Maksudmu?"

Sena kembali melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kau dan Sakura-san adalah manusia pertama yang pernah diberi keringanan macam ini."

"Ha?"

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu! Menyebalkan!" teriak Sena, "Huft… aku hanya tidak tega melihatmu yang tersiksa dan menyesal atas keadaan Akasuna Sakura-san. Seharusnya Sakura-san benar-benar meninggal waktu itu, tapi aku melakukan penawaran dengan Dewa Kematian. Kau harus tahu, dia sangat mengerikan."

Sasori langsung berdiri karena terkejut mendengar kalimat tersebut, "Penawaran? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, penawaran supaya Sakura-san bisa tetap hidup. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak gratis, makanya aku bilang aku akan mengambil 'sesuatu' dari kalian. Yang berarti itu adalah bayaran yang diminta dari Dewa Kematian."

"'Sesuatu' itu… sebenarnya apa?" tanya Sasori gugup. Siapa yang tidak gugup kalau harus berurusan dengan Dewa Kematian, kan?

"Bagaimana pun nyawa Sakura-san harus tetap diambil hari itu. Maka penawaranku adalah untuk membagi nyawamu untuk Sakura-san," kali ini suara Sena terdengar lebih serius daripada sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Membagi…? Nyawaku? Apa maksudnya itu?" tangan Sasori sudah mengacak-acak rambut merahnya yang sejak awal memang sudah berantakan. Sejak kapan nyawa bisa dibagi-bagi?

"Huft… Dewa Kematian menyetujui permohonanku dan akhirnya Ia mengambil satu perempat nyawamu untuk diberikan pada Sakura-san. Dan tentu saja itu berarti nyawamu tinggal tiga perempat nya lagi."

"Kenapa nyawa bisa dipermainkan seperti itu? Dan sejak kapan nyawa dalam bentuk satuan? Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?" bukannya Sasori tidak senang mengetahui nyawanya digunakan sebagian untuk adik kembarnya, tapi bukankah nyawa itu tidak bisa dipermainkan?

"Huft… candaan macam apa yang bisa membawamu masuk ke dimensi lain?" balas Sena sedikit emosi. Tidak bisakah anak berambut merah ini memercayainya? "Kami tidak mempermainkan nyawa. Dan ini pertama kalinya hal ini dilakukan. Sebenarnya ini dilarang sih, kukira awalnya ini takkan berhasil," ucap Sena sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rambut pirangnya bergoyang mengikuti gelengan kepala.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura? Maksudku, nyawanya kan hanya ada satu perempat dari milikku. Apa ada efek sampingnya?"

"Huft… karena kau masih memiliki lebih dari setengah nyawa, maka tidak akan ada efek samping padamu. Tapi, karena Sakura-san hanya memiliki satu perempat nyawa…" kalimat Sena terhenti sebentar, "kau akan mengetahui sendiri apa itu efek sampingnya. Sejujurnya aku sendiri tidak tahu, Dewa Kematian merahasiakan ini dariku sebagai salah satu bayaran yang Ia minta."

"Ck, begitu kah. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan selalu melindungi Sakura," kemudian Sasori membungkukkan badannya kepada Sena, "Dan terima kasih padamu, Sena-san. Berkat bantuanmu aku jadi memiliki kesempata kedua. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku berterima kasih."

Sena panik saat melihat Sasori membungkukkan badannya, "E—eh, Sasori-san kau tidak perlu seperti itu! I—ini hanya karena aku kasihan pada kalian ya, bukan karena hal lainnya!"

Sasori pun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sena dengan tatapan serius, "Meski sebenarnya aku masih belum bisa menyerap dan memercayai semua informasi dadakan ini. Terlalu banyak yang aneh terjadi dalam satu malam."

"Begitulah hidup. Penuh misteri, terima dan percaya saja. Mana mungkin seorang _Lady_ Sena berbohong."

"Sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih."

Sena tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasori, "Kalau kau benar-benar berterima kasih, jangan kau sia-sia kan kesempatan ini. Jagalah Sakura-san dan selesaikan lah misimu," kemudian tubuhnya perlahan-lahan menghilang, "Huft… tenagaku sudah habis. Saatnya berpisah, dan tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapa pun ya, Sasori-san."

Dengan begitu dunia putih itu pun menghilang dari pandangan mata Akasuna Sasori.

_**Location : Konoha Hospital inside room 404**_

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak berusaha membuka kedua matanya yang berat karena masih mengantuk, namun cahaya matahari yang menyinarinya membuat gadis musim semi tersebut tidak bisa kembali menikmati tidur pulasnya. Mimpi indahnya tentang Onii-chan nya benar-benar menggoda untuk kembali dilanjutkan dan menolak bangun.

Setelah menggeliat pelan di kasurnya, Sakura pun mencoba duduk dan mengusap-usap mata kirinya dengan sebelah tangan. Rasanya tangan kanannya berat… saat mencoba untuk melihat apa yang membuat tangan kanannya berat, Sakura terkejut menemukan kakak kembarnya sedang tertidur di kursi samping tempat tidurnya sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya erat dengan kedua tangan sang kakak yang dilipat di atas kasur.

Setelah sekian tahun, Sakura akhirnya bisa kembali melihat wajah tidur sang kakak. Selama Sasori menginap di kamar 404 Ia selalu bangun terlebih dahulu, jadi Sakura tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan langka seperti ini.

"_Lucky!"_ pikir Sakura saat ini.

Iseng, Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasori dengan lembut. Ia terus memaju-mundurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Sasori. Tidak, Sasori tidak memiliki pipi yang chubby, tapi tetap saja wajahnya yang baby face sangat mengundang siapa pun untuk menyetuhnya, kan? Ah, betapa beruntungnya Sakura saat ini.

Sakura keasyikan dengan kegiatannya, sampai Sasori mulai mengerang pelan tanda bahwa Ia akan terbangun. Dengan segera Sakura menarik tangan kirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura," ucap Sasori yang masih setengah tertidur.

Wajah Sakura memerah melihat Onii-chan nya seperti itu, "A—aa… selamat pagi, Sasori-nii," malu sekali kalau Ia sampai ketahuan tadi sedang memainkan pipi kembarannya. Bisa-bisa Sasori semakin membencinya… dan Sakura tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Sasori celingukan mencari jam dinding, dan melihat sekarang sudah pukul 07.15 Ia pun berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya seperti seekor kucing. "Mimpiku panjang sekali tadi malam…" gumamnya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Wah! Apakah Onii-chan masih ingat mimpinya? Sakura mau dengar!"

"Err…" mengingat kalimat Sena maka Sasori pun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sayangnya nii-chan tidak ingat dengan jelas." Aah… rasanya Ia bersalah sekali telah berbohong pada Sakura, tapi mau bagaimana lagi…

Sakura memerhatikan kakak kembarnya yang berjalan menuju lemari kecil tempat Ia biasa menyimpan pakaian gantinya, "Onii-chan mau madi?"

"Hm? Tentu saja."

"Sudah lama Sakura tidak mandi bersama nii-chan. Sakura mau mandi bareng, boleh?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

Waktu seolah terhenti sejenak. Wajah Sasori pun memerah seolah menyaingi warna rambutnya, "Sa—Sakura apa maksud kalimatmu tadi? Kita su—sudah SMA, tahu!" Oh betapa paniknya Ia saat ini.

Disaat kakak kembarnya panik seperti itu,Sakura tampak santai dan memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa? Memangnya kalau sudah SMA kenapa?" Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar seperti sedang menerawang, "Padahal kan dulu Sakura pernah mandi sama Onii-chan."

Rasanya seperti ada batu yang terlempar ke kepalanya. Betapa bodohnya Sasori, tentu saja Sakura tidak mengerti. Otak dan pola pikir Sakura kan layaknya seorang anak berusia 5 tahun! Pantas saja Sakura tidak mengerti maksud kalimat ambigunya tersebut. Sepertinya Ia harus mendidik adiknya dari nol lagi.

"Ya, nii-chan, ya?" secara otomatis Sakura mengeluarkan tatapan puppy eyes mautnya. Untung saja Sakura tidak pernah memanfaatkan tatapan itu untuk kepentingan sendiri, kalau iya, Sasori tidak akan pernah bisa berkata 'tidak' padanya.

Untuk menghindari tatapan maut tersebut, Sasori pun memalingkan wajahnya dan melangkah cepat ke arah kamar mandi, "Pokoknya ku bilang tidak boleh, ya tidak boleh!" kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan cukup keras karena gugup.

Sakura menatap pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja tertutup tersebut, perasaan apa ini? Rasanya dadanya tidak enak… Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Memang dulu waktu mereka masih kecil pun Sasori bisa dibilang jarang mandi bersama dengannya karena alasan yang sampai sekarang belum Ia ketahui. Mungkin karena rasa benci itu?

Untuk sedetik tadi Sakura berharap Onii-chan nya akan mengijinkannya mandi bersama, karena perlakuan Sasori pada dirinya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dahulu. Tapi rupanya, tingkat kebencian Sasori masih jauh, jauh, jauh lebih besar dibanding perkiraannya.

Setelah mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, Sakura kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menepuk kedua pipinya, "Sakura, Sakura, jangan berburuk sangka," kemudian Ia tersenyum miris, "Onii-chan sudah sangat baik padamu, Sakura, jangan menyusahkan Onii-chan terus," ucapnya menyemangati diri.

_**Location : Inside a taxi**_

Saat ini kedua anak kembar Akasuna sedang didalam sebuah taxi menuju ke rumah mereka. Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi agak oranye saat Tsunade selesai mengecek ulang keseluruhan kondisi Sakura dan menyatakan bahwa Sakura sudah sehat sepenuhnya. Betapa senangnya Sakura saat itu dan langsung refleks memeluk Sasori, tentu saja Sasori turut senang mendengar kabar tersebut.

Di dalam taxi mereka berdua tampak sedang berbincang-bincang ringan dan diselingi tawa, tawa dari pihak Sakura tentunya. Meski respon Sasori hanya tersenyum, itu lebih dari cukup bagi sang adik. Kedua orang tua mereka tidak bisa menjemput dengan alasan masih sibuk men-dekorasi kamar anak bungsu mereka.

"Onii-chan tidak akan membohongi Sakura, kan?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik pria berambut merah di sampingnya.

"Hm? Bohong apa?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya seperti biasa, tanda bahwa dirinya sedang sebal, "Om-om botak itu lho! Onii-chan kan sudah janji pada Sakura kalau hari ini Sakura akan bertemu dengan om-om botak tampan menggantikan acara tadi malam."

Sasori melemparkan pandangan ke jalanan yang cukup padat karena sudah jam pulang kantor, "Ah, semoga saja om-om botaknya ada."

"Harus ada! Kemarin sudah _Pinky Swear_ lho sama Sakura. Masa mau berbohong?" terdengar nada kecewa di kalimatnya.

Mendengar nada kecewa dari adiknya, maka Sasori pun kembali menatap Sakura, "Iya, iya. Onii-chan janji," ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala Sakura. Mendengar jawaban Sasori, maka Sakura pun kembali tersenyum cerah sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Selama sisa perjalanan pun dihabiskan dengan Sakura yang sibuk berceloteh mengenai berbagai macam hal pada boneka kelinci putihnya, Usagi-chan. Meski sudah 10 tahun, boneka itu masih tampak putih bersih karena Sasori selalu merawatnya. Bukannya Sasori hobi mengurus boneka, tapi itu Ia lakukan demi adiknya jika suatu hari nanti bangun dari komanya.

Sasori duduk diam sambil dagunya bertumpu pada sebelah tangannya dan menatap ramainya jalanan sore hari. Meski matanya menatap ke arah keramaian lalu lintas, tapi pikirannya berada di tempat lain. Pembicaraannya dengan Sena kembali berputar di otaknya.

"_Kalau kau benar-benar berterima kasih, jangan kau sia-sia kan kesempatan ini. Jagalah Sakura-san dan selesaikanlah misimu."_

"_Misi ya… misi untuk menghilangkan penyesalanku dan penyesalan Sakura,"_ Ia menatap pantulan adiknya dari jendela mobil, _"Penyesalan Sakura itu… apa?"_

Perhatiannya teralihkan ketika supir taxi memanggilnya, "Tuan, kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuan Anda."

Si kembar Akasuna pun turun dari taxi setelah Sasori memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas pada sang supir. Bawaan mereka tidak banyak, hanya tas sekolah Sasori yang berisi pakaian kotor kemarin, dan Sakura hanya memeluk Usagi-chan di depan dadanya dengan erat.

Mata Sakura melebar ketika melihat rumahnya dari dekat, "Huwaa… tidak berubah sama sekali! Kecuali rasanya dulu rumah ini lebih tinggi."

"Tentu saja, kau sudah bertambah tinggi sekarang, Sakura. Ayo masuk," ajak Sasori sambil menunjuk pintu depan rumahnya dengan senyum usilnya. Eh, perasaan Sakura sedikit tidak enak setiap kali kakaknya tersenyum seperti itu.

Mengabaikan perasaan itu, Sakura pun dengan mantap melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka pagar rumah, kemudian memutar kenop pintu rumah. "Sakura pu—!"

"SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI, SAKURA-CHAN! (un)" terdengar suara teriakan dari sana-sini.

Mata emerald sakura membulat dan mulutnya terbuka lebar melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Okaa-san dan Otou-san menyambut kepulangannya, bahkan Akatsuki ada disini! Seluruh anggota Akatsuki!

"Sakura-chan! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" teriak seorang gadis berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga berwarna putih di kepalanya dan langsung memeluk Sakura erat tanpa ampun.

"Ko—konan senpai!" pekik Sakura.

"Wah, Tobi juga mau ikut pelukan! Karena Tobi anak baik!" kemudian Tobi pun memeluk Sakura dan Konan sekaligus. Namun sedetik kemudian kerah bajunya ditarik oleh seseorang, menjauhkannya dari kedua gadis tersebut.

"Jangan kau peluk Konan," suara berat Pein cukup membuat Tobi merengek minta maaf dan berjanji takkan mengulanginya lagi.

"Hei, hei, Konan, lihat itu Sakura bisa-bisa masuk rumah sakit lagi jika kau terus memeluknya seperti itu, un!" teriak Deidara sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang wajahnya sudah tampak membiru karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

"Waaa… maafkan aku, Sakura-chan," dengan cepat Konan pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ahaha… tidak apa-apa, Konan senpai," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasori menatap betapa riuhnya rumahnya saat ini. Sebenarnya Ia tidak suka keramaian seperti ini, tapi melihat senyum Sakura yang mengembang sejak pertama menginjakkan kaki di gerbang rumah sampai sekarang, rasanya Ia bisa memberikan toleransi. Ya, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari sebuah perta kejutan selain keramaian dan canda tawa?

_**Location : Akasuna's house -living room-**_

Sudah 2 jam berlalu dan keadaan rumah keluarga Akasuna masih saja ramai. Tentu saja, 2 jam pasti tidak cukup bagi mereka untuk saling melepas rindu setelah 10 tahun tidak bermain bersama. Memang Akatsuki sering menjenguk Sakura saat Ia di rumah sakit, tapi pasti rasanya berbeda antara menjenguk dan bermain, bukan?

Ditengah kehebohan, Sakura tiba-tiba saja teringat akan sesuatu, "Ah! Sasori-nii!" dan orang yang dipanggil hanya memberikan respon seadanya, "Janjinya mana? Om-om botak tampan nya mana?" teriak Sakura sambil memutar-mutar kedua tangannya di udara.

"Ah, tunggulah 10 menit," kemudian Ia menatap Deidara dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Sebuah kode rupanya. Deidara mengerti kode tersebut kemudian segera membalikkan badan dan seolah mencari sesuatu.

Konan sedang asyik-asyiknya memeluk Sakura saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepukan tangan Deidara yang sangat kencang, "Oke, nona Sakura, kami semua akan mempersembahkan sesuatu padamu! Silakan masuk wahai tamu spesial, un!"

Kemudian muncul lah 2 orang pria dengan kepala botak kedalam ruangan. Kami-sama, Sakura bersumpah matanya benar-benar terasa silau saat pantulan cahaya lampu dari kepala botak kedua pria tersebut mengenai matanya! Setelah merasa silau nya menghilang, Sakura kembali membuka mata, penasaran siapakah kedua orang dengan kepala paling mengilap di seluruh dunia ini.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa kedua orang tersebut adalah Itachi dan Hidan. Mereka berdua berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan ekspresi sebal yang jelas terpampang di wajah mereka. Melihat pemandangan 'langka' tersebut, seluruh isi ruangan tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan Karen dan Haru ikut tertawa. Seorang preman seperti Hidan, dan seorang Uchiha Itachi berkepala botak? Ada apa dengan dunia?

Disaat semua orang sedang tertawa, Sakura menghampiri keduanya dengan tatapan mata berbinar dan antusiasme tinggi. "Whoaaa! Benar-benar kepala botak! Meski Hidan senpai dan Itachi senpai bukan om-om, tapi ini keren!" ucapnya sambil lompat kegirangan.

Hidan menatap heran ke arah Sakura, "Keren? Hei bocah, gara-gara kalah suit kita harus dipermalukan seperti ini tahu."

Sakura menggelengkan kedua kepalanya secepat yang Ia bisa, "Tapi Sakura suka! Hidan senpai dan Itachi senpai keren, lho! Botaknya keren! Lucu! Berkilau!"

Itachi menatap tajam ke arah Kakuzu, "Tumben sekali kau mau membuang uang untuk membeli wig aneh tak berguna seperti ini. Apa yang merasukimu?"

Kakuzu menyeringai licik, "Sasori bilang Ia akan membayar dengan tambahan 20%!"

"Dan aku kebetulan melihat wig ini saat jalan-jalan kemarin," timpal Kisame dengan bangga, "Bagaimana, Sakura? Wig nya bagus kan? Berkilau kan?" dan Sakura mengangguk dengan penuh antusias.

"Untung aku tidak kalah suit…" gumam Zetsu pelan sambil menatap miris ke arah kedua sahabatnya yang bernasib malang.

Disampingnya, Sasori mengangguk, "Untung saja aku tidak ikut suit."

"Hehe… Itachi senpai, Hidan senpai, terima kasih banyak ya! Terima kasih banyak sudah mau memakai wig botak itu. Sekarang Sakura benar-benar senang!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar sampai matanya tertutup.

Mau marah pun rasanya tidak bisa, begitulah kira-kira perasaan Itachi dan Hidan saat ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, mana mungkin mereka tega marah pada Sakura yang sedang bahagia seperti ini. Begitulah sifat Sakura, disaat Ia senang maka orang lain yang melihatnya pun akan ikut senang, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Dasar bocah, tapi syukurlah kalau kau senang," ucap Hidan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Itachi melirik Hidan dari sudut matanya, "Hidan… kau botak, aneh. Boleh kulepas sekarang wignya?"

"Sakura! Sakura mau pakai, boleh?"

Pesta kejutan pun terus berlangsung hingga pukul 9 malam dan semuanya tertawa.

_**Location : Akasuna's house –Sakura's room-**_

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.20 dan pesta sudah berakhir 20 menit yang lalu. Saat ini sebenarnya seluruh Akatsuki sedang membereskan sisa-sisa pesta, kecuali Sakura yang tampak sudah sangat kelelahan pun dibantu oleh Sasori menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Saat Sasori menawarkan diri untuk menggendongnya, Sakura menolak dan berkata bahwa Ia bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Onii-chan, maaf ya Sakura tidak ikut bersih-bersih," gumam Sakura dari balik selimut merah muda bermotif bunga sakura. Ia menarik ujung selimut sampai menutupi hidungnya.

Sasori yang sedang duduk di ujung kasur menatap Sakura khawatir, "Kau baru saja keluar rumah sakit. Seharusnya kau tidak berpesta sampai semalam ini," Ia pun berdiri dan berniat untuk berjalan menuju pintu kamar, "Istirahatlah, tidak usah pedulikan beres-beresnya. Biarkan Hidan dan Tobi bekerja keras mengingat mereka lah yang paling berulah disini."

Sebelum Sasori melangkah jauh, Sakura menarik sebelah pergelangan tangan Sasori. "Etto… Onii-chan…"

"Ya?" Sasori membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Sakura.

"Besok… besok Sakura mau mandi dengan Sasori-nii!"

Sasori membatu. Lagi-lagi ini… "Tidak bisa Sakura. Aku kan sudah bilang tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Sasori-nii sangat membenci Sakura kah sampai menolak seperti ini?" sekilas Sasori dapat melihat mata adiknya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sakura, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan benci atau tidak," Ia pun menghela nafas dan menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya yang tidak digenggam oleh Sakura, berusaha menutupi rona merah yang menjalari wajahnya, "Yang jelas mulai sekarang kita tidak boleh mandi bersama, mengerti?" ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan kemana pun asalkan bukan menatap Sakura.

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Kujelaskan lain waktu. Sudahlah, kau kelelahan. Cepat tidur, Sakura."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, Ia merasa sedih namun tidak ingin menangis. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan memaksakan seulas senyum tipis, "Baiklah Sasori-nii. Selamat tidur."

Senyum itu. Sasori tahu bahwa Sakura sedang memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Bisa-bisa masalah mandi bersama ini menjadi kesalahpahaman, dan Sasori tidak mau itu terjadi. Tapi bagaimana lagi, ini sudah malam dan Sakura sudah kelelahan. Tidak mungkin menjelaskannya sekarang, kan? "Selamat tidur, Sakura." Ia pun melangkah dan menutup pintu kamar Sakura setelah mematikan lampunya.

"Un… selamat tidur, Sasori-nii…"

Dibalik selimut, Sakura menggulung dirinya sendiri sambil memeluk Usagi-chan dengan erat. Meski merasa sedikit sebal pada kakak kembarnya, tapi kantuk lebih menguasainya dan Ia pun tertidur.

To be continued…

**Hwaaaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga ini chapter 4 X'D Capek juga ya nulis sampai 5k words nya, gak kebayang capeknya author rajin yang suka nulis sampai 7k words per chapter! *malah curhat* Ini sebagai ucapan minta maaf Aria karena telat banget update, gomen na no ;n;)**

**Ohiya, untuk penjelasan usia ya… Aria yakin minna-san bingung, soalnya aku sendiri bingung awalnya XD Baru kepikiran kemarin-kemarin hehe… intinya sih Sakura, Sasori, Deidara, dan Tobi mereka seangkatan masih kelas 1 SMA. Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, dan Hidan mereka seangkatan kelas 2 SMA. Untuk karakter-karakter lainnya, nanti Aria pikirkan dulu ya –w-)a**

**Dan pasti banyak yang gak ngerti sama kemunculan Sena dan sistem roh penjaga anak kembar ya disini. Kalau ada pertanyaan, tulis aja di review, nanti Aria jawab deh kalau yang gak menuju ke spoiler ;) Oh, dan ada yang sadar kah kalau deskripsi Sena disini mirip sama Kashiwazaki Sena yang dari Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai? Memang referensi nya Aria ambil dari situ sih XD Lagi suka ma Sena hehe…**

**Special thanks untuk minna-san yang udah review chapter 3 ya: Rosachi-hime, mako-chan, hanazono yuri, Kumi Usagi, Somewhere, Sakura Hanami, adross, aeon sealot lucifer, UchiHarunoKid, dan untuk para silent reader juga gausah malu-malu untuk review XD Aria gaakan gigit kok, yang ada Aria seneng kalau semakin banyak yang review hehe… mohon maaf kalau ada yang belum tertulis atau salah penulisan nama (_ _)**

**Yosh! Untuk chapter ini judulnya "Flower Girl" lagunya Shijou Takane [CV: Yumi Hara] sebagai insert song dari The iDOLM STER episode 19 XD Iseng liat-liat list lagu iM S dan ngerasa sreg sama judul lagu ini jadi kupinjem deh –w-)b Lagunya juga enak lho! Ada yang udah nonton anime nya kah? Aria udah XD *gaada yg nanya***

**Duh rasanya Aria banyak cuap-cuap banget ya di chapter ini ;w;) Maklum, kangen nulis fanfic nih #plak Setelah dipikir-pikir kayaknya fic ini beneran harus ubah genre deh :( Soalnya romance nya masih belum muncul malah lebih ke drama ya… tapi Aria tetap usahakan akan ada romance nya deh di chapter depan :3**

**Dimohon review nya ya senpai-tachi XD Bukan flame nya o3o See you next chapter!**


	5. Miracle Happy Day

**Author Note : Haloha! Lagi-lagi Aria minta maaf ya telat update TTATT) Disini Aria coba masukin unsur komedi, kira-kira bagus gak ya –w-)a Yosh, selamat membaca!**

**Special corner : Chapter 5 ini Aria coba jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar fanfic ini ya :3**

1. Apakah fanfic ini mengandung incest? Aria sendiri masih bingung jawab ini. Yang jelas untuk sementara ini Sasori nya _sister complex_. Kita lihat perkembangan cerita dan request reader saja ya :3

2._ Happy ending _kah? Iya gak ya… liat perkembangan cerita dan request reader juga sih hehe…

3. Ada _pairing_ kah? Untuk awal-awal sepertinya masih slight aja. Soalnya fokus ke kisah Sasori yang _siscon_ XD

4. Apa Sasori bakalan jatuh cinta sama Sakura? Rahasia kyahaaaa! XD

5. Apakah hubungan SasoSaku sebatas adik-kakak atau lebih? Susah jawabnya '-' Soalnya nanti _spoiler_ dong~

6._ Pairing _SasuSaku? Etto… mungkin kalau reader mau, bisa Aria masukin slight nya.

7. Kapan _romance_ nya? Aria sendiri gatau kalau kategori romance tuh gimana sih? Harus ada kissu dulu baru bisa disebut _romance_ kah? ;A;) Jadi Aria baru bisa bikin slight dan fluff. Ada yang bisa bantu Aria?

8. Sena banyak menghela nafas ya? Itu memang sengaja Aria bikin sebagai ciri khas gitu hehe… XD

9. Penyesalan Sakura apaan? Ini juga kalau dikasih tau _spoiler _jadinya –w-)a Aria juga masih nyari ide buat ini. Ada yang punya saran/ide? XD

Kalau ada yang punya pertanyaan lagi silakan di review atau PM ya :D

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto sensei. Tuh Aria kasih tau XD**

**Warning : AU. OOC. Typo. Mencoba comedy.**

**Summary : Karena belanja bersama Akatsuki tidaklah biasa, ditambah lagi seorang bocah dengan pola pikir layaknya anak usia 5 tahun… **

**Words : 4.690 **

**The Innocent Life**

**Chapter 5 : Miracle Happy Day**

Suara alarm yang berasal dari jam _waker_ berbentuk persegi terdengar nyaring di sebuah kamar di kediaman keluarga Akasuna. Seolah suara alarm belumlah cukup untuk membangunkan sang penghuni kamar, ayam-ayam pun mulai berkokok dan burung-burung mulai bernyanyi. Cahaya hangat Sang Mentari pun turut berpartisipasi menyinari sosok berambut merah yang masih tertidur di kasurnya seolah mengajak untuk segera memulai kegiatannya hari ini.

"Berisik…" gumam pria berambut merah tersebut sambil menggeliat dalam selimutnya, menolak ajakan bangun dari suara-suara berisik di sekitarnya. Namun suara alarm yang begitu nyaring membuat pria itu menyerah dan memilih untuk bangun. Dengan segera Ia menekan tombol bagian atas jam agar suara menyebalkan itu berhenti.

'Kamar Sasori. Yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk.' Begitulah tulisan yang terpampang di depan pintu kamar pria tersebut.

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu transparan yang menghubungkan antara kamarnya dan teras kamar untuk membuka tirai. Sasori membuka pintu tersebut, membiarkan udara segar pagi hari untuk memasuki ruangan kamarnya, lalu berjalan menuju teras kemudian merenggangkan badannya yang terasa agak kaku.

Cahaya matahari masih belum terlalu menyilaukan mata, berhubung sekarang masih pukul 06.08 pagi hari. Sudah kebiasaan Sasori untuk bangun sepagi ini setiap hari padahal sekolah masuk pukul 08.00 karena Ia selalu datang menjenguk Sakura terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat sekolah. Namun sekarang adik kembarnya itu sudah tersadar dari komanya dan saat ini sedang tertidur di kamarnya sendiri, tepatnya disamping kamar Sasori.

Rasanya bagaikan mimpi memikirkan kini Sakura sedang tidur tidak lebih dari 15 langkah dari posisinya sekarang. Memikirkan hal itu, Sasori tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum lega. Sudah berapa tahun Ia menunggu hari ini untuk tiba?

Ah, tapi rasanya Sasori masih ingin memastikan keberadaan adiknya. Ia takut kalau kebahagiaannya semalam hanyalah mimpi belaka. Sasori pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu transparan yang satunya lagi, yang menghubungkan antara kamar Sakura dan teras mereka. Mereka? Ya, karena kedua kamar anak kembar ini memiliki satu teras kamar yang sama, saling terhubung.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin meningkat setiap detiknya, Sasori melirik kedalam kamar Sakura dari luar. Saat yang Ia lihat hanyalah pantulan dirinya sendiri, Sasori merasa bodoh. Tentu saja, pintunya kan tertutup tirai. Mana mungkin Ia bisa melihat kedalam. Sejak kapan seorang Akasuna Sasori sebodoh ini? Hanya seseorang dengan rambut merah muda sebahu yang bisa membuat Sasori seceroboh ini. Ah, mungkin kalian bertanya bagaimana bisa Sakura memiliki rambut sebahu padahal Ia tertidur selama 10 tahun? Mudah saja, Sasori lah yang selama ini mengurusi dan memotong rambutnya. Ia berpendapat bahwa adiknya lebih cocok dengan rambut pendek. Selera orang beda-beda.

Sasori kembali memasuki kamarnya setelah mencoba membuka pintu tadi yang ternyata dikunci dari dalam. Ia mengambil handuk merahnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi lantai dua. Di kediaman Akasuna, lantai duanya hanya terdapat kamar Sasori dan Sakura yang bersebelahan, kamar mandi di ujung koridor, dan ruang duduk atau ruang keluarga kedua. Untuk menuju kamar mandi, Sasori harus melewati kamar Sakura terlebih dahulu, sebenarnya ada dorongan dalam dirinya untuk membuka pintu kamar bertuliskan 'Kamar Sakura. Ketuk dulu sebelum masuk, ya~' tersebut. Tapi Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan adiknya tertidur sebentar lagi. Kasihan kan kalau Sakura sampai terbangun saat Ia masuk, ini masih terlalu pagi. Lagipula Sakura tidak akan berangkat sekolah. Sasori jadi kepikiran tentang… ah, lebih baik Ia mandi terlebih dahulu dan membicarakannya lagi nanti dengan Sakura.

-oOo-

Setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.05 gadis berambut merah muda yang sedari tadi menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut pun mulai terbangun. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya saat terbangun dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menimpa kedua matanya. Gadis itu pun duduk di ujung kasurnya dan mengusap mata kanannya dengan sebelah tangan, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran sehabis bangun tidur.

"Ah… sudah pagi," ucap gadis merah muda bernama Sakura tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai ke arah tirai besar yang menutupi pintu sekaligus jendela kamarnya dan menyibakkannya. Seolah ada petir yang menyambar dirinya, Sakura pun langsung berlari keluar kamar. Ia melirik ke sebelah kirinya dan menemukan sebuah pintu yang menuju ke suatu ruangan, kamar kakak kembarnya.

Sakura memandangi pintu cokelat tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya sekaligus senang. Rasanya bahagia sekali setelah mengetahui dirinya kembali pulang ke rumahnya sendiri setelah sekian lama di rumah sakit.

"Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Sakura ada di rumah kan?"

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju lantai satu. Saat mencapai lantai satu dengan segera Ia berlari menuju dapur rumahnya, dan betapa bahagianya Sakura saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

Dilihatnya sang Ibu sedang asyik membuat sarapan, sepertinya menu sarapan pagi ini nasi goreng. Di meja makan ada sang Ayah yang sedang membaca surat kabar dan di hadapannya terdapat secangkir kopi hangat. Dan terakhir, orang yang paling ingin Sakura lihat saat ini, Sasori, sedang duduk di sofa sambil memindah-mindahkan _channel _televisi. Betapa bahagianya saat ini Sakura sampai-sampai rasanya dirinya akan meledak!

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasori menghentikan kegiatan menontonnya dan memutar kepalanya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit saat melihat siapa yang sejak tadi memerhatikannya, "Selamat pagi, Sakura."

Mendengar kalimat Sasori, Karen dan Haru pun memalingkan pandangan sejenak dari aktivitas mereka untuk menyapa sang anak tersayang, "Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan."

Senyum Sakura pun, seandainya bisa, bertambah lebar dari sebelumnya sampai kedua matanya tertutup. "Selamat pagi juga!" dengan segera Sakura berlari ke arah Sasori dan melemparkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk sang kakak tercinta.

"Sakura, ada apa tiba-tiba lompat begini?" tanya Sasori.

Dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajahnya, Sakura menjawab, "Sakura senang akhirnya bisa kembali ke rumah setelah sekian lama di rumah sakit." Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasori rasanya bisa mamaklumi maka Ia biarkan kembarannya itu terus menempel padanya.

Setelah Karen selesai memasak, keluarga Akasuna berkumpul di meja makan dengan posisi yang sama seperti 10 tahun silam. Sepertinya posisi duduk seperti itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan lama. Acara sarapan pun berlangsung dengan tenang.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura memperhatikan kakaknya dengan seksama, seolah jika Ia memalingkan pandangannya barang satu detik maka kakaknya akan menghilang tertiup angin. Sasori merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa memandangku seperti itu?"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sakura langsung berteriak dengan semangat, "Sakura juga mau cepat sekolah!"

Kalimat tersebut sempat membuat ketiga anggota keluarga Akasuna lainnya membeku. Bukan, bukannya mereka tidak mau Sakura kembali sekolah. Tapi mereka tidak menyangka _request _pertama dari Sakura setelah kembali ke rumah adalah ingin kembali bersekolah.

Haru yang pertama kali tersedar pun mencoba berpikir logis, "Sakura-chan, kau yakin ingin segera sekolah?"

Sakura menatap heran ayahnya, "Tentu saja, Otou-san. Kalau Sasori nii-chan sekolah, berarti Sakura juga."

"Tapi, Sasori sudah SMA, Saku-chan," Karen yang mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan suaminya tadi mencoba membantu.

"Lalu?" sepertinya Sakura masih belum mengerti juga.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasori mengeluarkan buku paket matematika nya dan membuka sembarang halaman. Sakura tampak terpukau dengan tebalnya buku tersebut, terlebih setelah melirik isinya yang dipenuhi angka dan simbol-simbol yang tidak Ia mengerti sama sekali. Matanya berkedip-kedip dan bergantian melihat antara Sasori dengan buku paket tersebut.

"Onii-chan, ini apa?"

"Apa kau mengerti ini?" Sasori menunjuk ke salah satu soal tentang logaritma.

Pandangan mata Sakura kembali menatap buku paket dan memfokuskannya pada soal yang ditunjuk oleh Sasori. Di kepalanya Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari rentetan tulisan tersebut. Yang benar saja, angka diberi kurungan? Apa yang harus Ia selesaikan? Apakah Ia harus bisa membebaskan angka tersebut dari kurungan supaya bisa terbebaskan? Ah, mungkin begitu.

"Apa-apaan angka ini? Kenapa dikurung? Apa salah mereka? Apa mereka saling membunuh?" tanya Sakura dengan jidatnya yang agak berkerut, sedang berfikir.

Sasori menutup mukanya dengan sebelah tangan dan menggeleng pelan. Ia tahu kalau adiknya tidak mungkin bisa mengerjakan soal itu, tapi sepertinya imajinasi Sakura tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Otaknya adalah otak anak usia 5 tahun.

Sasori mengeluarkan satu lagi buku paket. Kali ini Ia mengeluarkan buku Fisika dan kembali asal membuka halaman. Sakura memerhatikan dan melihat jari sang kakak menunjuk ke sebuah kolom dengan rentetan soal dan dua buah mobil yang saling berhadapan.

Sakura membaca dengan teliti maksud dari soal tersebut. Tapi Ia tetap tidak mengerti. Satu hal yang Ia tahu adalah mobil itu akan bertabrakan.

"Onii-chan, kenapa mobilnya ditabrakkan? Pengemudinya bagaimana? Kenapa yang menulis cerita ini kejam sekali?" Sakura langsung meluapkan emosinya. Menurutnya jika ada dua mobil yang akan bertabrakan bukannya diberi angka-angka aneh seperti ini, tapi seharusnya panggil polisi.

Sasori memukul pelan kepala Sakura dengan gulungan buku tulisnya. "Kau tidak akan bisa sekolah kalau kau tidak mengerti pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu."

"Heee?"

Setelah merapikan kembali isi tasnya, Sasori melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan dan mengenakan sepatunya. "Hari ini kau diam saja dulu di rumah. Nanti sepulang sekolah kubawakan sesuatu untukmu," kemudian Sasori membalikkan badannya dan mengelus kepala Sakura yang ternyata tadi membuntutinya, "Aku sekolah dulu."

Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat dan tersenyum lebar.

Haru dan Karen memandangi kedua anak kembarnya dengan tatapan terharu. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Sasori bisa sehangat itu pada Sakura. Mungkin musibah Sakura koma selama 10 tahun bisa sedikit melembutkan hati Sasori.

-oOo-

Saat Sasori tiba di area sekolah, Akatsuki langsung mengerumuninya layaknya semut mengerumuni gula. Tentu saja pertanyaan mereka tidak jauh dari Sakura. Konan lah yang paling semangat mewawancarai Sasori layaknya wartawan profesional.

Untung saja bel masuk segera berbunyi, menyelamatkan Sasori dari bombardir pertanyaan. Ini di depan gerbang masuk sekolah, tidakkah mereka merasa malu menjadi pusat tontonan para siswa di pagi hari?

Saat istirahat pertama, Sasori tetap duduk di mejanya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Tadi pagi Ia sudah berjanji pada Sakura akan membelikan sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu sebenarnya adalah buku. Kalau Sakura ingin sekolah berarti Ia harus membaca buku, kan? Namun Ia bingung harus mulai membelikannya buku pelajaran apa. Sepertinya pelajaran hitungan bukan ide yang bagus mengingat reaksi Sakura terhadap soal matematika dan fisika tadi pagi.

Tidak terasa waktu istirahat pun habis dan Kurenai, guru sejarah, pun masuk kedalam kelas. Ah, mungkin membelikan buku sejarah anak SD untuk Sakura adalah ide bagus. Lagipula sejarah jika diperhatikan seperti membaca sebuah dongeng… kan?

Waktu istirahat kedua seperti biasa Akatsuki akan berkumpul di atap sekolah dan memakan bekal. Biasanya yang membawa bekal adalah Konan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, dan Itachi. Konan selalu membawa dua, satunya lagi untuk Pein. Kakuzu bilang dengan berbekal Ia bisa menghemat uang. Zetsu adalah _vegetarian,_ dia bilang sulit menemukan makanan untuknya di kantin sekolah. Sedangkan Itachi selalu membawa bekal karena ibunya, Mikoto, yang memaksanya. Akatsuki yang lain biasanya membeli makanan di kantin sekolah atau diberi jatah jika ada yang membawa bekal berlebih.

Sasori sedang asyik menatap langit sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pagar besi sampai suara Konan menghentikan kegiatannya, "Sasori, apa Sakura akan masuk SMA ini juga?"

"Aa… dia bilang ingin cepat sekolah."

Dengan cepat Deidara menyambar Sasori, "Bagus kalau begitu! Kapan? Kapan?"

"Hore! Tobi akan sekolah bersama Sakura-chan!"

Sasori menggigit roti isi cokelatnya sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah. Lagipula ada kendala besar sebelum Sakura bisa sekolah disini."

"Kendala apa?" tanya Kisame.

"Kalian lupa kalau Sakura koma selama 10 tahun?" tanya Pein.

Hidan menatap aneh pada sang Ketua Akatsuki, "Tentu saja kami tidak lupa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau kira selama 10 tahun manusia tertidur otaknya bisa belajar sendiri?" tanya Itachi tetap dengan gaya _cool_ nya.

Konan, Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, dan Hidan yang baru menyadari hal tersebut hanya tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Zetsu menatap Sasori sambil terus memakan bekalnya, "Lalu, kau sudah ada rencana, Sasori?"

"Rencana ku sementara ini adalah mengajarinya sendiri pelajaran-pelajaran dari SD sampai setidaknya SMP, supaya dia bisa lulus tes masuk SMA. Aku akan mulai mengajarinya besok, dan memperketat jadwal saat libur musim panas nanti."

"Kau yakin cara seperti itu bisa efektif? Otak kembaranmu itu kan seperti bocah," ucap Kakuzu tanpa niat menyinggung Sasori.

"Iya, kalau Tobi yang jadi Sakura-chan, Tobi tidak akan kuat dijejali pelajaran sebanyak itu sekaligus!" teriak Tobi histeris.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Si Topeng itu," ucap Hidan dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Aku yakin pada kemampuanmu karena kau jenius Sasori. Tapi pikirkan juga Sakura. Apa yang dikatakan Tobi ada benarnya juga," timpal Pein.

Sasori menghela nafas panjang. Jujur saja, Ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan rencana tadi. "Aku tidak tahu. Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak mau memaksa Sakura jika hal itu mempersulitnya."

"Bagaimana kalau les privat saja?" usul Deidara.

"Tidak!" teriak Sasori tiba-tiba. Semua perhatian Akatsuki langsung tertuju pada dirinya. "Maksudku, guru privat biasanya laki-laki kan? Aku tidak mau Sakura dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki asing seperti itu. Sakura terlalu mudah mempercayai orang lain. Bagaimana kalau terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan…" semakin lama suara Sasori semakin mengecil. Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, terdapat arsiran merah di kedua pipi dan telinganya.

Tentu saja Akatsuki tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban Sasori tadi, bahkan Pein dan Itachi pun tidak terkecuali. Mereka semua tertawa. Memang hanya Akasuna Sakura yang bisa membuat Sasori menunjukkan sisi lembutnya. Sasori hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah punggung tangannya dan memalingkan wajah.

Konan menepuk pundak Sasori sambil berusaha menahan tawa, "Tenang saja Sasori, kami Akatsuki akan dengan senang hati membantu rencanamu itu."

Kakuzu mengangkat kesepuluh jari tangannya, "Sepuluh orang akan lebih baik daripada satu orang."

"Tidak ada yang keberatan, kan?" tanya Pein pada semuanya. Yang lain menjawab dengan anggukan mantap.

Sasori tersenyum tipis melihat antusias teman-temannya, "Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan. "Tapi untuk sementara biarkan aku dulu yang mengajari Sakura. Saat memasuki liburan musim panas baru Deidara, Tobi, dan senpai-tachi bisa membantuku."

"Ya, ya, kami mengerti. Mau melepas kangen dengan adikmu dulu ya? Dasar _overprotective,_" ucap Deidara usil.

Sasori tidak menjawab dan hanya melanjutkan memakan rotinya dalam tenang. Mungkin pulang sekolah nanti Ia akan mampir ke beberapa toko, lagipula sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali dirinya berkeliling di area pertokoan Konoha.

-oOo-

Sakura saat ini sedang membaca buku dongeng yang Ia temukan tersusun rapi di rak bukunya. Dibilang rak bukunya pun rasanya salah, karena bukan dirinya yang membeli. Tadi pagi saat Sakura ngobrol santai dengan Ibunya, Ia tahu kalau kamarnya ini Sasori lah yang mengatur dan mengurusinya. Memang kamarnya masih terlihat kosong karena hanya ada sebuah _single bed_, lemari pakaian, rak buku, dan meja belajar. Tapi itu semua tersusun rapi dan tidak berdebu.

Membayangkan Onii-chan nya yang selama ini telah mengkhawatirkannya dan rela menyita waktunya untuk mengurus kamarnya, Sakura jadi merasa bersalah. Entah hal apa lagi yang sudah dikorbankan Sasori demi dirinya.

Langit sudah mulai gelap, lampu jalan sudah dinyalakan, tapi Sasori belum pulang juga. Sakura merasa khawatir, jangan-jangan benda yang dijanjikan Sasori untuknya lah yang membuatnya pulang malam. Setiap kali memikirkan hal itu, tidak ada habisnya rasa bersalah di hatinya.

Tidak lama kemudian kekhawatirannya buyar karena mendengar suara sang Onii-chan dari lantai bawah. Dengan segera Sakura berlari menuju tangga dan menghampiri Sasori.

"Selamat datang, Sasori-nii!" ucap Sakura dengan ceria.

Sasori membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis pada Sakura dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasori dengan senyum lebarnya.

Seolah baru teringat sesuatu, Sasori membalikkan badannya dan menyerahkan sebuah kantung plastik berisi sebuah buku, "Ini, ambil. Itu buku pelajaran sejarah anak SD. Hari ini aku hanya membeli satu, sisanya kalau kau mau buku lebih banyak kita pergi ke toko buku bersama."

Dengan senang hati Sakura mengambilnya dan memeluknya, "Ya! Terima kasih, Sasori nii-chan!"

Setelah makan malam dan menyikat gigi, dengan semangat Sakura duduk di meja belajarnya dan membuka buku sejarah dari Sasori. Senang sekali rasanya Sakura membaca buku tersebut, satu karena buku itu _full color_, dan dua tentu saja karena itu adalah pemberian dari Sasori.

Sakura merasa bersyukur sekali di buku tersebut tidak ada angka yang dikurung atau kisah mobil yang akan bertabrakan seperti yang ada pada buku nii-chan nya tadi pagi. Telah Ia simpulkan bahwa Ia lebih menyukai buku yang penuh tulisan dan gambar daripada angka.

Sasori baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi lantai dua dan sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia melihat lampu kamar Sakura masih menyala, berarti Sakura masih terbangun. Seingatnya sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam, dan sudah saatnya Sakura tidur. Dokter menyuruh Sakura untuk banyak istirahat.

Dengan perlahan Sasori membuka pintu kamar Sakura, dan Ia terkejut saat menemukan kembarannya sedang tertidur di meja belajar sambil memegang buku sejarah yang Ia beli tadi sore. Takut adiknya masuk angin, pelan-pelan Sasori menggendong Sakura dan memindahkannya ke kasur.

"Selamat tidur, Sakura-chan."

-oOo-

Keesokan harinya masih sama seperti kemarin, Sakura sedang asyik membaca buku di kamarnya. Namun kali ini buku yang Ia baca adalah buku sejarah.

Hari ini Sakura _home alone_ karena Ibunya harus sudah bekerja. Sakura baru tahu ternyata Ibunya bekerja di suatu perusahaan swasta sejak dirinya koma 2 tahun. Meski Karen luar biasa khawatir untuk meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di rumah, dengan bangganya Sakura mengatakan bahwa Ia bisa menjaga diri dan rumahnya. Ia selalu mengingat pesan Karen untuk selalu mengunci pintu rumah dan jangan biarkan orang asing masuk kedalam rumah.

Sakura segera melompat dari kursinya saat mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia mencoba untuk mengintip dari lubang kecil di pintu, namun tinggi badannya tidak mencukupi. Akhirnya Ia langsung membukakan pintu dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat seluruh Akatsuki ada di depan matanya.

"Selamat sore, Sakura-chan!" teriak Konan dan langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Eh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa Akatsuki ada disini?" tanya Sakura pada Sasori.

Sasori hanya menaikkan bahunya dan berkata dengan pelan, "Entahlah. Konan senpai yang memaksaku untu—"

"Kan! Lihat kan! Sasori bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal ini pada seorang gadis!" teriak Konan lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sakura. Yang ditunjuk hanya terbengong dengan kelakuan senpai nya yang biasanya tenang itu.

Pein berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu, "Konan, tenanglah. Kau agak berlebi—"

"Aku tidak berlebihan! Sasori, aku tidak menyangka kau separah ini!"

Seluruh Akatsuki hanya bisa diam jika Konan sudah mulai mengamuk, tak terkecuali Pein dan Hidan.

Setelah dibujuk untuk masuk dulu, karena malu rasanya kalau ribut-ribut di depan rumah, Konan melanjutkan ceramah—atau lebih tepatnya omelannya.

"Kalian lihat? Bagaimana bisa Sakura yang sudah gadis begini pakai pakaian lelaki seperti ini?" ucap Konan sambil memutar-mutar tubuh Sakura. Memang benar, saat ini Sakura sedang mengenakan kaos putih polos milik Sasori yang agak kebesaran di tubuhnya, dan celana selutut yang tampak kebesaran juga.

"Sudah kubilang, kami sekeluarga belum menyiapkan baju untuk Sakura," Sasori berusaha membela dirinya, "Dan sudah kubilang juga, kami sekeluarga berencana untuk membelikan segala keperluannya minggu—"

"Minggu depan terlalu lama, Akasuna Sasori. Kita jalankan rencanaku. Hari ini kita semua akan pergi berbelanja pakaian untuk Sakura!" gaya bicara Konan sudah seperti seorang pahlawan membela tanah airnya.

"Tunggu, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan mengenai ini," ucap Hidan sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Bocah, kau sekarang sedang mengenakan pakaian dalam milik siapa?"

Seketika kediaman Akasuna bergetar hebat karena tinjuan Konan dan Sasori yang kena telak ke kepala Hidan. Seluruh Akatsuki hanya bisa menatap prihatin pada Hidan. Jujur saja, sebenarnya di benak mereka semua sempat terbesit pertanyaan yang sama seperti itu tapi tidak berani mengutarakannya. Laki-laki tetaplah laki-laki.

Saat Sakura akan menjawab pertanyaan Hidan, mulutnya ditutup paksa oleh Konan. Biarlah hanya Sakura dan Kami-sama yang tahu.

Untung saja Konan sudah bersiaga dengan membawa pakaiannya yang sudah tidak Ia pakai dan Ia rasa akan cukup di Sakura, dan memaksa gadis merah muda itu untuk segera mengganti pakaiannya. Sekitar 15 menit mereka menunggu sampai Sakura kembali muncul dengan penampilan baru.

Pakaian yang dipinjamkan Konan memang tampak sedikit kebesaran, mengingat dirinya lebih tinggi dari Sakura, namun malah menimbulkan kesan imut pada Sakura. Sebuah kaos berlengan pendek berwarna merah dengan hiasan bunga dan lebah kecil di sudut kiri bawah berwarna putih. Untuk bawahnya Sakura mengenakan rok selutut yang berenda di bagian bawahnya dan berwarna putih polos.

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki mengatakan kalau Sakura tampak manis meski dengan pakaian _simple_ seperti itu saat Sakura menanyakan penampilannya. Sebenarnya Konan masih gemas ingin memberikan aksesoris tambahan pada Sakura, tapi karena waktu mereka sudah mepet jadi Ia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya.

Sebelum berangkat Sakura dipinjami sepatu _kets_ milik Sasori yang sudah kekecilan. Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlari menyusul Konan saat Sasori berniat mengunci pintu rumah. Tidak lupa Ia memberitahukan kepergian mereka kepada Okaa-san dan Otou-san nya.

-oOo-

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar saat melihat pusat pertokoan Konoha. Dilihatnya ruko-ruko yang ramai dikunjungi oleh berbagai kalangan, dari yang muda sampai yang tua. Toko kue, mainan, sampai pakaian berkumpul disana. Seberapa banyak kah yang Ia lewatkan selama 10 tahun terakhir? Oh, banyak sekali, Sakura.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari sana," ucap Konan sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah toko pakaian—err… lebih tepatnya toko pakaian dalam wanita.

"Kau mau kita masuk kesana, Konan?" tanya Kakuzu sambil memandang toko itu.

"Aku tidak masuk," ucap Sasori dengan tatapan malasnya yang tidak berubah.

"Siapa yang bilang kalian ikut masuk? Hanya aku dan Sakura-chan yang masuk, kalian tunggu disini sampai kita keluar," kemudian Konan menarik tangan Sakura dan segera masuk kedalam toko.

Mungkin sudah hampir satu jam sejak Konan dan Sakura masuk kedalam toko. Karena kesal menunggu, Hidan dengan nekat masuk kedalam toko dan berteriak-teriak memanggil nama kedua temannya. 5 detik kemudian Hidan terpelanting keluar toko dan Konan menyusul keluar dengan tangannya terkepal ke atas dan mengeluarkan asap tipis. Di belakangnya, Sakura memegang sebuah tas kertas berukuran lumayan besar sambil berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tas tersebut.

Sebagai hukuman, Hidan disuruh membawa tas tersebut sepanjang perjalanan. Apabila Ia berani mengintip isinya maka entah hukuman tambahan apa yang akan gadis berambut biru itu tambahkan padanya.

Tujuan selanjutnya adalah salah satu toko pakaian yang sudah jadi tempat langganan Konan. Karena Kisame kelepasan bicara dengan mengatakan toko tersebut seperti untuk tante-tante, Ia dihadiahi hal yang sama seperti Hidan. Sebuah pukulan hangat yang baru keluar dari oven. Akhirnya hanya Konan yang mendapatkan baju karena Sakura merasa kurang cocok dengan pakaian-pakaian disana. Tentu saja, kali ini Kisame yang ditugasi memegang tas belanjaannya.

Sakura merasa tertarik pada sebuah rok yang dipajang di _display_ suatu toko dan mengajak Konan untuk masuk. Di dalam Sakura asyik melihat-lihat rok dan celana pendek untuk musim panas. Zetsu yang keasyikan mengikuti Sakura baru menyadari ternyata dirinya sudah dikelilingi rok-rok mini dan celana-celana pendek. Tanpa sadar hidungnya mengeluarkan darah dan membuat Sakura memekik terkejut dan ketakutan. Karena Hidan menuduh Zetsu mimisan dikarenakan sedang berfantasi yang aneh-aneh tentang Sakura, maka kali ini Sasori yang menyuruh Zetsu untuk membawa tas belanjaan Sakura. Tentu saja tidak lupa pukulan dari Sasori yang tidak kalah, mungkin lebih sakit, daripada Konan.

Konan mengajak Sakura untuk memasuki toko pakaian langganannya yang lain untuk memilih atasan. Kebetulan sekali hari ini sedang ada potongan harga, maka toko itu lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Dengan semangat Konan mengajak Sakura untuk melihat-lihat. Itachi melirik rak-rak pakaian yang berantakan. Insting cinta-kerapihannya bekerja sehingga Ia malah keasyikan melipat-lipat ulang pakaian yang berantakan tersebut. Sampai setelah Akatsuki _plus_ Sakura keluar dari toko, pria berkucir itu masih saja melipat-lipat pakaian dan membuat mereka panik mencari Itachi. Setelah ditanya kenapa teleponnya tidak diangkat, ternyata _handphone_ nya habis baterai. Karena sudah membuat mereka panik maka kali ini dialah yang mendapat giliran membawa tas.

Pakaian sudah, tinggal aksesoris. Seperti biasa, Konan menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengunjungi sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam aksesoris lucu. Di dalam toko Tobi malah asyik sendiri dan berteriak-teriak heboh setiap kali menemukan aksesoris bertema _teddy bear_ atau _Hello Kitty_. Akatsuki harus mewawancarai Tobi tentang hobinya besok. Karena malah membuat kehebohan dan membuat malu, maka Tobi yang harus memegang tas penuh aksesoris tersebut.

Hari sudah mulai malam saat mereka selesai berbelanja, maka Akatsuki memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah kafe terdekat sebelum pulang. Mereka semua makan dengan dipenuhi gurauan dan canda tawa, namun semua itu terhenti saat menentukan siapa yang harus membayar. Atas usul Deidara, seluruh biaya makan dibayar oleh Kakuzu. Tentu saja Kakuzu yang rajin-menabung-namun-sedikit-pelit itu menolak mentah-mentah karena hal ini sudah sering sekali terjadi. Tapi karena posisinya terpojokkan, terutama oleh tatapan Hidan dan Kisame—mereka yang makan paling banyak, akhirnya Ia menyerah. Sakura yang tidak tega pada Kakuzu berbisik pelan padanya bahwa Ia akan menggantikan uangnya nanti.

Pada akhirnya yang hari ini terselamatkan dari siksaan hanyalah Sasori, Pein, dan Deidara—yang kebetulan hari itu sedang tidak berulah.

"Oke! Acara belanja kita hari ini telah berakhir! Sampai jumpa besok," ucap Konan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kedua anak kembar dihadapannya kemudian mulai berjalan pulang bersama anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

Sakura membalas lambaian tangannya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya sejak tadi sore. Sungguh, baginya ini adalah pengalaman belanja paling menyenangkan. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini.

Sasori dan Sakura membagi dua jumlah tas kertas yang mereka bawa, Sasori mengambil yang berat dan Sakura yang ringan. Untung saja saat ini mereka sudah tidak jauh dari rumah.

"Bagaimana kesanmu hari ini?" tanya Sasori sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

Sakura menjawab dengan penuh semangat, "Menyenangkan sekali! Syukurlah Akatsuki masih sama seperti dulu."

"Baguslah kalau kau senang," ucap Sasori sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum ke arah Sakura. Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukan mantap.

-oOo-

Setibanya di rumah, Sakura langsung mendapatkan pelukan erat dari Karen dan Haru. Mereka tampak sangat khawatir dan menanyakan berbagai hal seperti, "Apa kau terluka?" "Sudah makan malam?" dan yang lainnya. Sedangkan Sasori hanya memandang dari samping. Seolah dia bukan bagian dari pembicaraan tersebut.

Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir dulu juga memang seperti ini. Setiap kali dirinya dan Sakura pulang terlambat pasti yang dikhawatirkan dan ditanya berbagai hal adalah Sakura. Tentu saja Sasori memaklumi karena Sakura adalah anak perempuan, tapi rasanya tidak adil juga… seolah ada atau tidaknya Sasori saat itu tidak akan berpengaruh.

Seperti saat ini, Sasori hanya bisa menatap bosan ketiga anggota keluarganya yang sedang asyik sendiri, mengabaikannya di mulut pintu. Ada percampuran rasa kesal dan kecewa dalam hatinya saat ini. Kenapa orang tuanya segitu mengkhawatirkan Sakura padahal jelas-jelas Sasori ada bersamanya? Segitu tidak percayakah kedua orang tuanya padanya untuk menjaga Sakura? Terlebih lagi sebelum pergi kan Ia memberi tahu mereka.

Sakura melihat Sasori yang berdiri mematung seorang diri di mulut pintu sambil masih memegang tas belanjaannya. Sakura berniat memanggil kembarannya tersebut, namun belum sempat mulutnya mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sosok tersebut sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

Sakura menatap sedih punggung Sasori. Ingin rasanya Ia berbicara lebih lama dengan sang Onii-chan dan kedua orang tuanya di ruang keluarga, menceritakan betapa senangnya Ia hari ini. Sepertinya sifat pendiam Onii-chan nya masih sama seperti dulu…

Seketika seluruh rasa bahagia yang Ia rasakan menguap begitu saja seiring suara langkah kaki Sasori yang semakin menjauhinya.

Apa ini salahnya?

To be continue…

**Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai diketik aaaaa ;A;) Maafkan Aria atas keterlambatan ini hiks… mendadak ada perubahan ide untuk chapter 5. Tadinya event nya bukan kayak gini lho –w-)a Dan maaf janji romance nya harus undur jam tayang lagi hiks…**

**Special thanks buat yang udah review chapter 4: hanazono yuri, Rosachi-hime, aeon zealot lucifer, AzuShima-Nyan, milkyways99, kazusa kirihika, UchiHarunoKid, Guest, adross. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama m(_ _)m Ayo yang silent reader keluarkan suara emas(?) kalian XD Kyahaaaa~**

**Yosh, judul kali ini "Miracle Happy Day" yang dinyanyikan oleh Toyosaki Aki sebagai OST nya anime Seiken no Blacksmith ;) Ada yang udah nonton anime nya kah?**

**Karena besok lebaran jadi Aria sekalian ya ngucapin permohonan maafnya XD **_**Minal**_ '_**Aidin wal**_-_**Faizin mohon maaf lahir batin ya minna! Mohon maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata dari Aria yang pernah menyinggung perasaan (_ _) Dan maaf untuk keterlambatan update ya teehee…**_

_**Sekalian promosi nih hehe… baca juga ya twoshot Aria judulnya Onii-chan or Aniki teehee! XD**_

**Dimohon review nya ya senpai-tachi XD Bukan flame nya o3o See you next chapter!**


End file.
